


The Farmer and His Prince

by charmieee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha Sidon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Calamity Ganon Never Happened, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Ganondorf is Chief of the Gerudo, Link is a farmer, M/M, Mostly Link just finds talking to be very tiresome, Omega Link, Omegaverse, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sidon is big gay for Link and vice versa, Zelda is Queen of Hyrule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmieee/pseuds/charmieee
Summary: Link runs a humble farm all on his own, rarely interacting with anyone on a daily basis. One day, on his way to go fish in Hylia River, he meets a peculiar Zora. The friendship that sparks between them quickly evolves into romantic feelings, but a mysterious Gerudo man threatens to tear them apart. Will Link and his Zora counterpart give in to their instincts, or will Link be swept away from the man he loves by a powerful force?
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 88
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a lot of firsts for me! My first post to Archive of Our Own, my first time dabbling in ABO dynamics as an author, and my first time publishing a fanfic! Keeping these aspects in mind, please be kind in the comments, but don’t be afraid to give me some constructive criticism where you see fit.  
> I am VERY new to writing ABO dynamics into stories, though I have done a lot of research and I understand that many of the rules are left up to the author, please don’t hesitate to let me know if there is something I should clarify.  
> Also, while the setting is based off of Breath of the Wild, things aren’t quite as spread out here as they are in the game. The Ranch Ruins (where Link’s farm is) are much closer to Hylia River and Hyrule Castle. This will be explained more as the story progresses.

Golden rays of sunlight had barely kissed the horizon as Link busied himself with his daily chores. The day had begun in the same way as every day before it for several years running; feeding the cuccos and collecting their eggs while they were distracted by their meal. He let the animals out to graze in the lush pasture, including his two cows and his horse, Epona. Once the sun had properly warmed their speckled skin, he milked each of the cows and carried the large pails of milk back home to be bottled. Half of the milk was expertly tipped into glass jars and sealed tightly before being tied up with a gold ribbon. These jars were used to fill a special order from the Queen of Hyrule herself, Queen Zelda. 

Each week, a servant of the Queen was sent out to retrieve the fresh milk from the humble farmer. Once, when Link asked why the Queen had needed such a large shipment, the young, modestly-cloaked retriever informed him that the Queen would have no other milk besides the milk from this ranch. Small dimples caved into her cheeks when she added that the ever-so-generous Queen shared her dairy with anyone that asked, including her servants. She wanted everyone to know the taste of the incomparable Lon Lon Milk.

Link beamed at the memory as he finished the seal on his third jar of milk for her royal highness. There were still a few days before someone would come retrieve the rations, so he kept the milk fresh in a small ice chest located in his kitchen. The small Hylian man stepped outside once again in order to tend to his crops. It was almost harvest season, and the crop yield was sure to be plentiful in both quality and quantity. Aubergines, maize, and a plethora of root vegetables had been planted and carefully tended to for months on end, and the young farmer’s hard work was about to pay off. 

As he finished pulling the last of the weeds from the carrot bed, Link wiped his soil-covered palms on his trousers and gazed into the sky. Judging by the position of the sun, centered high above his head, he concluded that it had to be just past noon. With the vegetation requiring much less attention now that they had fully grown, Link’s daily chores concluded much quicker than usual. He stretched his arms up high above his head, wondering what he should do with the rest of his day. It had been a while since he last went to the river to fish, so he retrieved his fishing rod from the side of his house and made his way east towards Hylia River, whistling as he walked.

The Hylian’s jovial gait slowed and his lips pursed in confusion as he approached the river, realizing quickly that he was not alone in his desire to catch some dinner from the softly trickling stream. Wading in the water all the way up to their chest, eyes trained on the school of bass swimming just a few meters away, an unfamiliar red figure stood. Link stopped in his tracks, the sudden jolt causing strands of wayward blonde hair to fall into his eyes and temporarily block his sight of the creature. He reached a hand up to swipe away the hair, and in that moment, the red fish-like being shot out into the water, jaw unhinged, and came back up to a standing position with three large bass clenched between razor sharp teeth. The figure then turned to Link, retrieving the fish with clawed hands, and gave a cordial nod.

“Hello there!” Link was almost surprised to find that the strange beast could speak, as it seemed to be some kind of fish-man hybrid. A pale white face was framed by long red fins, and piercing gold eyes followed Link in a curious, inquisitive way.

“Who are you?” Link asked, forgetting to be polite and offer a greeting, stunned by the scaly red being stood in the river.

The being trudged out of the center of the river and onto the bank where it plopped its catch into a nearby bucket. “Ah, how rude of me! My name is Sidon, and I hail from Zora’s Domain. What is your name, friend?”

As the fish-man approached, Link’s jaw nearly hit the ground when he realized just how tall he was. This man, Sidon, was at least two times Link’s height. It suddenly clicked in his mind that this must be a Zora, an aquatic species who possess fish and amphibian traits, though he had never seen one this tall or this... brightly colored.

“Link,” he replied simply, reaching out a hand, not thinking of whether or not handshakes were a customary greeting for the Zora.

Sidon took his hand with two of his, encapsulating it completely, and nearly ripped Link’s shoulder from its socket as he shook it vigorously.

“Link! A fine name. You are a Hylian, correct? I shouldn’t be surprised to see one here, as we are so close to Castle Town. I apologize if I have commandeered your fishing spot. I came out this morning to fish near the wetlands, and before I knew it I was all the way in Hyrule Field!”

Link found himself transfixed on the glimmering red of Sidon’s scales, reflecting in the sunlight with droplets of water rolling off muscular arms. The way those scales transitioned seamlessly into smooth, white skin was truly fascinating. The hands that held his own were cool to the touch, and when Sidon finally let go, Link instinctively rolled his shoulder back from the pain of the Zora shaking it incessantly.

“I don’t own the river,” Link said awkwardly, unsure of how else to respond. “I can go fish somewhere else.”

“Nonsense!” Sidon’s voice boomed. Link wondered how he hadn’t scared off the fish with both his voice and his towering form. “We shall fish together. Though I must admit, I haven’t interacted much with Hylians, so I am curious to see how our tactics differ when it comes to catching fish. Tell me, what is this contraption you have slung over your shoulder?”

Sidon’s attention had turned to Link’s fishing rod, clawed fingers reaching out gingerly, but not making contact. Link slid the rod into both hands and held it up for Sidon to get a closer look at.

“A fishing rod,” he said plainly as Sidon leaned forward to examine the tool. The Zora flicked a claw at the fish-shaped lure that dangled in the air from its fishing line.

“Fascinating,” Sidon whispered. “Could you show me how to use it?”

Link spent much of the afternoon teaching Sidon the basics of fishing with a rod. The Zora listened attentively as Link explained how to reel in a catch by spinning the knob that was attached to the wheel at the handle. When Link cast the line into the water with one swift thrust, Sidon nearly gasped, his jaw dropping slightly in awe to show those dangerously pointed teeth. Once he pulled in a few catches, Link offered it to Sidon to try. He laughed out loud at the sight of the giant Zora dwarfing the Hylian-sized rod, and Sidon admitted that he might need to have one custom made if he wanted to pursue this method. Nevertheless, he did his best to follow Link’s instructions, and went to cast the line. In doing so, the rod slipped from smooth fingers and was thrown into the river. Link keeled over in a fit of laughter, and Sidon chuckled along as he dove into the water to retrieve it.

By the time the sun tickled the rolling hillside, there was a sizable catch split between the two of them. Link figured he could live off of this haul for at least a week, but he couldn’t help feeling that fishing may become more of a hobby to him rather than a means of survival. When the two decided it was time to part ways, Sidon waded back into the river and turned to his Hylian counterpart.

“We should do this again sometime,” he said, flashing pointed teeth in a cheeky grin.

Link returned the look, “Same time tomorrow?”

“I’ll look forward to it!” Sidon dove down into the water and was off in a flash, up the river and back towards Zora’s Domain.

Over the next several days, fishing with Sidon had become a regular part of Link’s day. Once he finished up his chores on the farm, he gathered his fishing equipment and made way for the same spot down at Hylia River, where he would find the large red Zora, beaming with an intoxicating exuberance that Link couldn’t help but find charming. During these afternoons, Link began to learn more and more about Sidon. His initial inclination that not all Zora were this tall was proven correct when Sidon admitted that he was larger than most of the Zora in the Domain, but his father was the largest of them all. When Link pressed him for more information on his lineage, Sidon seemed to back away from the topic, so Link instead asked if he had any siblings.

“I do,” Sidon admitted, a small smile tickling the corners of his lip. “I have one older sister, Mipha. She’s quite lovely, though not as tall as I am. She’s about the same height as you, actually.”

Link snickered a little, finding it hard to picture a Zora that didn’t tower over him. He gestured for Sidon to continue.

“Mipha is a bit of a quiet girl, but she’s incredibly strong, and I admire her greatly. She’s not too into fishing, I believe she would prefer to stay inside and read or knit.”

Link nodded, trying to picture what Sidon’s older sister would look like. Would she have the same color scales? The same honey gold eyes? The same dazzling smile? Link felt a blush rise in his cheeks as he caught himself in his own thoughts. _Dazzling smile_? What was _that_ about?

“What about you?” Sidon asked, pulling Link out of his daydream. “What is your family like?”

“Oh,” Link’s gaze trailed down to his hands, folded neatly in his lap, his blonde fringe covering his solemn expression. “I uh, don’t have any.”

Sidon grasped one of Link’s hands gently in his own, “Oh, Link, I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t have brought it up had I know...”

Link shook his head, lifting his chin to meet Sidon’s concerned gaze. “It’s alright. My father passed away a few years ago, and I never really knew my mother. She passed when I was young.” He gave Sidon’s hand a small squeeze before letting go. “My father was a farmer, like me, before he was drafted into the Hylian Guard. He left the farm to me when I was just 15.”

“That’s very young to be all on your own,” Sidon said. “How old are you now?”

“18,” Link admitted shyly, realizing they had yet to discuss their ages. “What about you?”

Link worried that asking Sidon his age might have come off as rude when the Zora didn’t immediately give an answer. Before he could apologize, Sidon spoke.

“Zora don’t age in the same way that Hylians do,” he said, placing a claw to his chin in thought. “I suppose in Hylian age I would be somewhere around 20, but in actuality I am 130 years old.”

Link’s jaw dropped. He knew very little of Zora culture before meeting Sidon, and learning that they lived such long lives came as the most shocking revelation of them all. Sidon chuckled at his expression.

“I assure you, I’m not some old geezer!” Sidon chided. “I’m  _ young _ and  _ fit _ . See?”

Sidon flexed his bicep in a show of strength. Link examined the change in his muscles carefully, watching his scales shift with the movement. He wanted to reach out and feel Sidon’s arm, but thought better of it and settled for just looking.

“I believe you,” Link whispered. “What else should I know about you?”

Sidon spent the next hour or so detailing Zora culture, explaining life in Zora’s Domain, and sharing his favorite foods, hobbies, and activities, but Link couldn’t help but feel like he was being purposefully vague in some areas. When Link asked about friends, Sidon claimed that he didn’t really have any, which Link found absolutely preposterous. How could someone so bright and bubbly not have any friends?

“I guess I’m a bit of the... independent type,” Sidon told him. “I don’t interact too much with others outside of... business matters.”

Link wanted to ask what he meant, but he was suddenly interrupted by the Zora’s booming voice.

“It’s about time I head home!” He exclaimed suddenly. “Will I see you tomorrow, friend?”

Link gave a curt nod, and Sidon made his way into the river.

“Thank you once again for your company, Link. I have truly come to treasure it over the last few days.”

Link waved absentmindedly as his aquatic friend sunk into the river, the water quickly devouring his tall frame. Before he could swim away, a thought struck in Link’s mind.

“Sidon?” He called softly. The Zora turned towards the sound, his interest piqued.

“Yes, my friend?”

Link took a deep breath before offering his thoughts. “Tomorrow... would you like to... come see my farm?”

Sidon’s eyes brightened in a way Link never thought possible as his smile creased the edges of those golden globes. “I would be _delighted_!”

_____

Sidon knew he must stick out like a sore red thumb amongst the rolling green pastures of Link’s farmland, but he paid no attention to the fact, for his senses were overwhelmed with unfamiliarity. Every smell, touch, and sight was new to him. The grass under his clawed feet, the sweet scent of foliage... even the air around him felt different. There was much less moisture this far away from the river, but he didn’t mind at all. The air still carried enough humidity to keep his scales feeling fresh. He was lost in revelation when he felt a tap on his arm and turned to see Link, glancing up at him through shining strands of blonde hair.

“Oh, my apologies, dear friend. I was just so mesmerized by all of these new sensations! Zora have very strong senses, you know. Now, what would you like to show me first?”

Link led Sidon towards the coop first, where his cuccos waltzed around lazily just outside of the minuscule house, full and happy after their breakfast. Sidon perked up even more at the sight of the small birds.

“We don’t see many bird-like creatures in the Domain, apart from the occasional messenger Rito,” he admitted, bending over slightly to examine the white feathered creatures, their tiny, sharp beaks pecking at the ground in search of food. “Are they friendly?”

Link shrugged, as if unsure of how to answer the question. “When they’re full, they tend to just laze around like this, but they can get angry when they’re hungry or if you mess with them too much.”

At that, Sidon took a step back and raised his hands in defense. “I apologize, they must be startled to see such a large creature suddenly invading their home. I wouldn’t want to upset them.”

Link giggled, grinning up at the Zora. “They’re pretty lazy and unfazed, I don’t think they mind.”

Sidon followed as Link made his way away from the coop and towards a moderately-sized red and white structure. Inside were three stalls, separated by short wooden planks, and enclosed with matching gates. These stalls housed two creatures that Sidon did not recognize; rotund cream colored mammals with mismatched black splotches. The animal in the last stall, however, Sidon had seen before. It was a regal brown mare, nearly as tall as himself, with a flowing white mane and deep brown eyes.

“Epona,” Link said as Sidon approached the horse. “She’s friendly, I promise.”

Sidon reached out towards Epona slowly, and the horse sniffed him before bumping his hand softly with her snout. Sidon had seen horses before when merchants and travelers came into the Domain perched on their backs, but never this close. A faint smile painted his lips as he combed his fingers through her hair gingerly.

“She likes you,” Link remarked.

“And I like her,” Sidon replied. He glanced over to the animals in the two other pens and gestured with a pointed claw. “What are those?”

“Cows,” Link said simply, reaching a hand into the pen to let one of them lick his palm with a tongue that Sidon felt was much too long for such a creature. “They produce milk. This one is Elsie. Her milk is in particular high demand with Queen Zelda.”

Sidon’s eyes widened at the mention of royalty. “Truly? What an honor it must be to be held in such regard.”

Elsie huffed proudly, as if understanding Sidon’s words. Link let out a laugh, a sound that Sidon had begun to adore, and moved on to stroke the other cow behind the ears.

“And this is Hime. She’s a bit stubborn, but she’s capable of producing a high quantity of milk all at once.”

Sidon regarded the two cows, but did not approach. Though they seemed to take kindly to Link’s affections, their eyes held a bit of apprehension that Sidon could understand. These creatures were around the same height as Link, though they stood on all fours and were much larger around the belly. He was sure that his nearly 3 meter frame was nothing short of intimidating to the creatures.

“Let me show you the vegetable fields,” Link chimed, taking hold of Sidon’s hand. The Zora was surprised by the action, but he didn’t pull away. Link led him to a field across the pasture, where a wealth of color painted the ground.

Sidon, of course, knew what vegetables were, but he had never seen such a variety all in one place. In the Domain, they mostly ate fish. Eating vegetables was a rarity reserved mostly for when guests were in attendance. Sidon kneeled down towards a small, tree-like plant with large purple vegetables. He pressed the pad of his finger to the plant and found that the skin was firm, but almost springy.

Before he could speak, Link answered his question. “Eggplant.”

_ Eggplant _ ? Sidon wondered. “Why do they call it that? Does it taste of eggs?”

Link laughed again, shaking his head. “They call them that because of the shape, though these ones are not quite egg-shaped.” He carefully plucked the eggplant off its stem. “These are more...”

“Phallic?” The word was out of his mouth before Sidon could stop it. Link roared in laughter, holding his belly with one hand and the aubergine in the other.

“I apologize, my friend, that was not an appropriate thing to—”

“Sidon, that was  _ hilarious _ !” Link wiped a tear from his eye, his laughing fit slowly calming down. “You’re absolutely right, they do look  _ phallic _ .”

Sidon felt his cheeks pulled up into a smile. He loved making his new friend laugh, and he was overjoyed to hear that he was not uncomfortable with his slightly inappropriate sense of humor.

“Have you ever tried one?” Link asked, gesturing towards the eggplant. Sidon shook his head. He was sure he would be able to recall eating something so... purple. “Would you like to?”

Sidon’s headtail flapped at the back of his neck at the prospect of tasting the oddly-shaped vegetable. He nodded fervently and stood, following Link once again, this time towards a beige-colored stucco building with a tall chimney poking out of the top. Sidon’s heart skipped a beat when he realized Link was inviting him into his living quarters. Seeing the farm was one thing, but seeing the place where Link ate, slept, lounged, amongst other things...

When they reached the entryway and Link swung open the door, Sidon realized he would have to duck in order to fit. Once he was able to squeeze through the doorway, Sidon found that standing at his full height while inside the home was no problem at all. The home was sparsely furnished, with a rectangular wooden table and two chairs in the center of the room. To the right was another doorway that seemed to lead into a kitchen of sorts, and to the right was a staircase leading up to a loft.

Link must have picked a few more eggplants while Sidon wasn’t looking, because he now carried three of them as he walked towards the right side of the room and passed through the doorway into the kitchen. Sidon followed, the motion quickly becoming instinctual. He watched as Link carefully washed the vegetables, then laid them on a cutting board and began slicing them into discs. Link worked swiftly and deftly, bringing out a pan and a bottle of oil. He walked over to the fireplace, where he retrieved a piece of flint that he struck with a nearby spear, bringing the fire to life. Link placed the pan over the heat and drizzled oil into it, then returned to the sliced eggplant, which he began to pepper with seasonings. He placed the slices into the heated pan one-by-one, carefully flipping them over with a wooden spatula.

Before he knew it, Link was placing a plate full of perfectly cooked eggplant slices in front of Sidon at the table in the next room. Link started to hand Sidon a fork, but realized that it was probably too small for the Zora’s large hands. Sidon shook his head and insisted that he was fine using his hands to eat, as was a customary practice for the Zora. He speared one of the eggplant slices with the claw on his index finger and brought it to his lips.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, a myriad of flavor dancing across his tongue. “It’s quite rich, and maybe a little spicy?”

“I added a bit of Goron spice,” Link admitted sheepishly, digging into his own plate of vegetables. “Sometimes the eggplant can be a little too mild on its own.”

Sidon shook his head, finishing off the slice and going right back for another. “It’s perfect! Link, not only are you an expert farmer, you are an  _ excellent _ cook!”

The pink tinge that bloomed over Link’s cheeks did not escape Sidon’s notice, and he worried for a moment that he had embarrassed his Hylian companion.

“It’s just eggplant,” Link’s voice grew quieter and more reserved as he spoke. Sidon found his modesty endearing.

“ _Delicious_ eggplant. Planted, grown, harvested, and cooked by _you_ ,” Sidon emphasized the words, starring Link down as if he could convince him with his gaze.

In Links home, away from the salty river, the malodorous barn, and the fragrant vegetable garden, Sidon found that a new scent had begun to invade his nostrils. This scent was sweet, but mild. Like sunshine and blooming gardens of flowers in the fresh air just after a rainstorm. Since he met Link, Sidon had been vaguely aware of this lingering scent, but now that he was alone with the Hylian in a confined space, he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed as it washed over him. That luscious, enticing smell...

The smell of an  _ omega _ .

Sidon had never verbally questioned Link’s presentation, as he deemed such inquisition rude and invasive, but the answer was made clear by the alluring scent that wafted from his new friend. Link was an omega, and by the smell of him, he was nearing his heat.

Pushing his instincts aside to the best of his ability, Sidon took both his and Link’s dishes and brought them to the sink. Distractions were good, especially sensory ones. He tried to focus on the scent of the soap, the rough texture of the sponge, the clanking sound of metal on glass, anything to get his thoughts away from his arousal.

_____

Link slipped into the kitchen after Sidon, curious as to why the Zora had wordlessly picked up the dishes and begun washing them. Had Link offended him? Their conversation seemed to flow just as naturally as any other. Link furrowed his brow in thought as he wandered to the Zora’s side, watching him scrub at the dishes furiously.

“Oh, my friend! I apologize for leaving so suddenly. In my culture, it is only polite that the guest wash the dishes after the host cooks for them.”

Sidon was holding onto the china so tightly that Link thought it might crack and shatter under the pressure, but Sidon finished rinsing the dish and set it aside to dry still in one piece. Once he finished the rest of the cutlery, the two of them returned to the table and sat across from one another. They resumed conversation rather quickly, with Sidon bringing up the animals and how different each of them had been compared to his initial imagination upon hearing that Link ran a farm. 

Their banter rang through the home harmoniously until Link felt a familiar chill run up his spine and his demeanor shifted. He suddenly felt much too warm, and his head began to swim.

“Are you alright, my friend?” Sidon asked when Link’s breathing began to go shallow. The Hylian nodded.

“I’m uh... going into heat soon...” he admitted, rubbing a hand at the nape of his neck, avoiding Sidon’s gaze.

“ _ Heat _ ?” Sidon asked, though his expression was one of mutual understanding. “You’re...”

“An omega.” Link stated, a slightly bitter tone to his voice.

“Would you like to lie down?” Sidon asked. “I don’t mind if you need to be alone. I can find my way back to the river on my own-”

“No!” Link was surprised by the volume of his own voice. “U-um, I mean, you don’t have to go, but I would like to l-lie down.”

Link trudged his way up the steps to the loft and plopped down onto his soft downy bed with a sigh. He wasn’t fully in his heat yet, so his symptoms were mild and easily cured with a bit of rest, so he was glad that Sidon had suggested it. The Zora ascended the stairs awkwardly and glanced around the room for a moment before sitting in a lounge chair by the window. Though the chair was rather large by Hylian standards, Sidon looked more like an adult trying to sit in a toddler’s chair.

“I’m sorry it’s small,” Link said.

Sidon shook his head. “It’s quite alright, my friend. Are you feeling any better?”

Link nodded. “Much.”

A silence fell between them, and Link tried to find the best way to ask the question that hung heavy in his mind.

“Could you uh... tell?” He asked finally, holding a pillow to his chest. “That I was entering my heat? I mean... are you...”

“I’m a beta,” Sidon blurted out rather abruptly.

“Oh...” Link was unsure if the sinking feeling in his stomach was due to disappointment or relief. He readjusted his position on the bed so that he was seated with his back against the headboard, pillow still clutched in his arms. “Is it... nice? Being a beta?”

Sidon looked perplexed by the question, and seemed to have trouble finding an answer. “I... suppose it is.”

In the short time that they had gotten to know each other, Link had never known Sidon to be at a loss for words. The Hylian desperately wanted to keep the conversation going.

“People always assume things about me, you know,” he said, the words falling out of him before he could stop them. “That I’m weak, incapable, submissive... all because I’m an omega.” He fought the tears that threatened the corners of his eyes. Man, his heat really made him extra emotional. “I’ve done everything I can to prove them wrong. I run this farm all on my own. I supply towns and villages with milk, eggs, and crops. I work tirelessly day in and day out to prove my strength.”

Holding back the tears was becoming harder and harder with every word, and Link was grateful when his Zora friend finally spoke up.

“You are incredibly strong, Link,” he said. “Not just because you run this whole farm by yourself after the passing of both of your parents, but because you do it with a smile on your face.”

Link felt a warm feeling blooming in his chest, rising up his throat and into his cheeks. He had never been this honest with someone before and it was somehow... refreshing.

“I’ve known you for barely a week and I know that you are capable of just about anything,” Sidon continued. “Who cares if you’re an omega? What difference does it make? You’re you, Link, and you are incredible. You know, you remind me a bit of my sister, Mipha. I know I mentioned that she enjoys mundane tasks, but she is also a warrior. She enlisted herself in the Zora Royal Guard as soon as she became of age. As lovely and gentle as she is, Mipha is incredibly strong and self reliant. And you know what? She’s an omega, too.”

Link sniffled, wiping at wet eyes with the sleeve of his tunic. “Thanks, Sidon.” The Zora smiled, sharp teeth shining white in the light that filtered through the window, and Link couldn’t help but think of how beautiful he looked in that moment.

“I’m glad you’re not an alpha,” the words came out like vomit. “Alphas are horrible, cruel people who only care about mating and marking their territory. I would rather be an omega who is all alone for the rest of my life than have to be with an alpha.”

For a split second, Link could have sworn that a look of horror graced Sidon’s face, but in a flash, he was smiling at the Hylian once again.

“You are more than capable of being by yourself.” The Zora said simply.

Somehow, the statement didn’t make Link feel any better, but he smiled regardless. He liked Sidon. He really  _ really _ liked him, and to be honest, it didn’t matter what Sidon’s orientation was. He would  _ always _ like Sidon, and he would always be grateful for his companionship.

“Well, I ought to get going,” Sidon said, rising from his seat. “You should rest up, friend.”

Link nodded, leaning back against the headboard and closing his eyes for a moment. “I won’t be able to go fishing while I’m in my heat. My symptoms tend to keep me in bed for a few days.”

“No problem there, make sure you take care of yourself. I’ll see you back at the river in a few days?”

Link opened his eyes and fixed Sidon with a smile. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

As the Zora exited the home, Link was unable to catch the look of devastation on Sidon’s face as he headed back to Zora’s Domain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon agonizes over his growing feelings towards Link and confides in his family members in the hopes of clearing his mind.  
> Link's farm receives an odd visitor on the eve of his heat cycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments in chapter one! I was honestly not expecting anyone to so much as click on this story, and to find out that people are enjoying it truly makes me happy and encourages me to keep at it.  
> I got really stuck on this chapter for a while because I have a difficult time describing Zora appearances, especially King Dorephan (who makes his debut). This chapter is a bit of a short one!  
> Enjoy!

A heavy sigh wracked Sidon’s entire body as he sat slumped over on the dock of the East Reservoir Lake. The lake was close enough to the Domain to walk to, but surrounded by towering cliffs that gave it a feeling of seclusion. This was Sidon’s favorite place to go when he was feeling down or wanted to allow himself some time to think in private. His feet dangled into the cool water, elbows resting on his knees and crest pressed into the palms of his hands.

Why did he lie to Link? He hadn’t given it so much as a second thought before blurting out that he was a beta, but from the vile words Link had spewed about alphas and how he detested them, Sidon figured it best for Link to remain unaware of his true orientation. He just wondered how long he would be able to suppress his instincts and hide the truth.

Soft footsteps sounding against the wood of the dock broke Sidon out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see his beloved sister, Mipha. A concerned expression painted her delicate features, and her amber eyes were filled with worry. She took a seat next to Sidon on the edge of the dock, allowing her legs to fall over the side and into the water.

“What troubles you, dear brother?” Mipha asked. Sidon knew he could never hide anything from his sister even if he tried, so he dared not spare a single detail as he poured his heart out to her.

Sidon told Mipha of his initial meeting with Link, how he was fascinated by his means of catching fish, their numerous days spent laughing and chatting away until twilight. He gushed over his visit to the farm, his adoration for the animals, and his intrigue in the strange vegetation that was carefully fixed into a meal to share between them. His tone changed drastically when he recalled the conversation regarding their orientations and Link’s aversion to alphas. Sidon could feel himself physically shrinking, shoulders drooping and knees curling into his chest.

“You should have heard the tone in his voice,” Sidon murmured. “He really seems to _detest_ alphas. What would he do if he found out that I lied? That I am, in fact, an alpha?”

Mipha rested a gentle hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Sidon, more than your alpha instinct to _take_ , your _heart_ is always telling you to _protect_. You protect your people here in Zora’s Domain by helping to create laws that are fair and just. You protect Father and me by keeping us in good spirits with your bubbly nature. You protected yourself by lying and telling Link you were a beta, and you protected Link in the same breath. A part of you knew that since he was approaching his heat, he was in a fragile state, so your heart told you to do whatever it took to safeguard both your and Link’s emotions at that moment. I’m sure if you just explain things to him gently, he will understand.”

Sidon shook his head, feeling as though his brain rattled around in his skull. “I can’t just _tell_ him, Mipha. He said he would rather be alone than be marked by an alpha.”

A sly smirk graced Mipha’s lips. “So you’re thinking of _marking_ him? Sidon, are you in _love_ with this Hylian?”

Sidon straightened then, bringing both of his hands up and shaking his head fervently. “No! I’m not thinking of- I mean, I’m not… Link is wonderful, truly, but I would never…”

“There’s nothing wrong with being with a different species if that’s what’s holding you back.”

“Of course not, I never thought there was a- Mipha what would… what would father say to a union between _me_ and a _Hylian_ ? I’m a _prince_ for Goddess’ sake. I have a lineage to uphold, and you know how father- what am I even saying? Mipha, I’m not- there’s no way I could be…”

Sidon paused his rambling when his sister gave him a knowing look. He pulled at the fins on either side of his head.

“It’s… too soon to tell if I’m in love,” Sidon said finally, not wholly convinced by his own words. “I’ve known the man for just over a week!”

“In most cases, love does take time to blossom,” Mipha said, taking one of her brother’s hands in two of her own. “But you’ve been sneaking out of the Domain daily, and you spend _hours_ away. From the way you speak of him, I can’t help but think you are starting to develop feelings that are more than platonic. Besides, Zora customs aren’t what they were centuries ago when Father was courting. Sidon, he would want you to be _happy_ no matter the species of your beloved.”

Sidon looked down at where their hands met, admiring how small his sister’s hands were in comparison to his own, though the color of their scales was nearly identical. He let out a sigh and raised his eye line to meet that of Mipha’s.

“Mipha,” he whispered. “What should I do?”

She smiled warmly at the younger sibling and tightened her grip on his hand. “Take some time to think about things, dear brother. Maybe this time apart from Link will be good for both of you.”

_____

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Link stood up straight and looked over towards the setting sun. He had hoped to finish harvesting the crops before the end of the day, as he could feel it in his bones that his heat would be beginning the very next morning. Link’s heat typically lasted just three days, and he was eternally grateful that harvest day lined up perfectly with the last day before his cycle. He had already figured out a way for the animals to fend for themselves while he was nearly completely bedridden, rigging a system in the cucco coop for their feed to drop down once every morning when he pulled on a string. He would let the livestock graze on their own for the most part, securing the gate that led into the pasture to ensure there would be no escape attempts, and he typically found he could muster up just enough energy to get out and milk the cows every day before he needed to go back inside and lie down. This system had worked out well ever since he first presented just over two years ago, and there was no reason for it to fail now.

Link had just finished arranging the fresh hearty radishes into neat piles in his harvest basket when the sound of heavy footfalls brought his attention to the east, towards a seldom-used dirt path that led north towards Hyrule Castle Town. In the distance, he spotted a fleet of ginger-haired soldiers, the largest and most foreboding of which was perched atop a pitch-black steed larger than any horse Link had ever seen. The Hylian and his modest farm must have caught their attention, as the horseback figure and two of his escorts halted, changing directions and heading straight for Link.

“Good evening, Hylian,” The large man’s voice boomed as he approached. A long trail of loose crimson red hair cascaded down his broad shoulders and stopped near his tailbone. Link simply nodded in reply, subconsciously tightening the grip on the basket’s handle.

“In all my trips to Hyrule Castle, I have yet to stumble upon this farm,” The man admitted. Vermillion eyes bore into Link, nearly devouring him in their stare. “Tell me, what do you call it?”

Link shifted nervously from one foot to the other, trying to pinpoint what exactly made him so apprehensive. Yes, this stranger was large, but no larger than Sidon, so his size alone shouldn’t have been too intimidating. He wore loose trousers in a typical Gerudo style, gold jewelry adorning a thick neck and muscular arms. He was shirtless, and his dark skin gleamed with sweat. Link had to admit that this man was not unpleasant to look at, but something about him made the Hylian feel… uneasy.

“Lon Lon Ranch,” Link replied simply, trying not to focus on those ruby eyes. 

“Ah,” the stranger nearly growled. Link decided then that he did not like the gritty tone of his voice. “And what is _your_ name?”

“Link,” he begrudgingly told, already feeling fatigued from speaking very few words to this stranger.

His eyes narrowed as the man peered down a long down-turned nose at Link. The man inhaled sharply, and the Hylian watched as black pupils dilated and covered the pigment in his irises for a moment.

“Link,” the Gerudo repeated, savoring the name as if it were a delicacy, “I am Ganondorf, Chief of the Gerudo. These are my subordinates, Urbosa and Riju.”

Ganondorf gestured to the women on either side of him. One was roughly a head taller than Link, with long fiery hair and piercing aquamarine eyes. The other was slight in frame, but every bit as beautiful, with matching hair and emerald eyes. He bowed his head to each of them, and they returned the gesture cordially.

As Ganondorf dismounted his steed and approached Link in long, heavy-footed strides, Link felt his knees lock into place. Instinct told him to run, but he remained rooted to the spot. Ganondorf towered over him, loose locks of red hair blowing ever so slightly in the wind. He reached out and stroked Link’s cheek with a long, sharp nail. Ganondorf inhaled once again, and Link knew exactly what he was doing. _What_ he _was_. His stomach sank as the realization hit him.

 _An alpha_.

Urbosa cleared her throat and Ganondorf snapped his head over to glare at her.

“Pardon me, Chief Ganondorf,” she said, not a single trace of sincerity in her tone. “We need to continue on our journey if we wish to reach the castle by nightfall.”

Ganondorf’s hand dropped from Link’s cheek as he turned to face him again. Link almost sighed in relief, but Ganondorf leaned closer to the Hylian to meet his gaze.

“A _pleasure_ to meet you, dear Link,” he growled, a menacing smirk trickling across his features. “We _will_ meet again.”

Link waited until the group of Gerudo left before he let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding in. He was ever so thankful that, despite his size and structure being similar, _Sidon_ was not such a horrid kind of person. Sidon was kind, gentle, and bubbly, whereas this Ganondorf fellow was anything but. Ganondorf was an _alpha_ , while Sidon was a _beta_ …

Link attempted to shake away a fizzle of disappointment at that last thought, retrieving his fresh harvest and heading home for three days of well-deserved rest.

___

Three days. It had only been _three days_ since Sidon had last seen Link, and the Zora was awash in loneliness. Try as he may to distract himself with official business, attending meetings alongside his father and sister, discussing trade deals and other adjustments in Zora law, Sidon constantly drifted off into a fantasyland in his mind. 

He stared down into the bowl of clam chowder perched on the table in front of him, letting the steam tickle the sensitive scales on the underside of his crest. _How is Link doing?_ He pondered. _I hope he is resting well. Is the farm alright? It will be so nice to see Epona again..._

“Sidon,” his father, King Dorephan, bellowed. The young Zora raised his head. “Is there something bothering you, my son?”

“Oh, I’m just fine, father!” Sidon lied, straightening his posture and scooping up a spoonful of chowder. “Truly, I was a tad… lost in thoughts.”

“As you have been for the past few days,” his father remarked. “Tell me, what has got you so _preoccupied_ lately? Every time I see you, it’s like you’re in a trance.” 

Sidon’s father was impossibly gargantuan, much larger than Sidon himself. Where Sidon took many of his traits from that of a shark, his father resembled a whale. He sported a much rounder physique in general, with long arms and a head-tail that fell down the length of his back. His underside was a similar creamy shade to the prince’s own, but with a coarser texture, and his scales were a deep navy blue. The King was very tall; so tall, in fact, that any time Sidon looked at him, he had to crane his neck upward, an act he found himself avoiding lately.

When Sidon didn’t offer a response, his father folded his enormous hands underneath his chin. “Could it be… you have finally found an _omega_ to mate? Is _that_ why you are so distracted lately?”

Sidon sputtered, spewing soup across the table. He swiftly grasped a napkin to dab at his mouth.

“I-I… yes… I mean n-no! Well… maybe..?” Sidon’s voice trailed off as he absentmindedly wiped up his spill.

“Sidon,” his father’s tone was demanding, reminding Sidon of his position not only as an attentive father but also as King of the Zora. The prince straightened, holding in his breath as he finally met eyes with his father. “Explain.”

Sidon exhaled, wondering just how he could begin to explain what had happened over the last few days, and how he had truly been swept off his feet in a manner that he never could have expected. Though he never wanted to hide anything from his family, the king wasn’t quite as easy to talk to as Princess Mipha was. He decided a slow reveal would suffice.

“To be truthful, father,” he began. “I _have_ met someone. Just over a week ago, when I was fishing in Hylia River.”

When he saw his father’s eyes brighten, begging him to go on, Sidon continued.

“Truly, they are more wonderful than I ever could have imagined. We spent several days fishing, and they taught me a new method of retrieving a catch that requires a device called a fishing rod. It’s truly _fascinating_ , father, I understand so much more now how other species catch large quantities of fish! Just the other day, they showed me around their home, they’re a _farmer_ , you should know, but they run it all on their own, and even the _Queen of Hyrule_ holds their product in high regard!”

Sidon could hardly help but gush about Link once he got to talking about him. He truly cherished his friend, but he knew that there were many aspects of Link as a _mate_ that the King of Hyrule might not find desirable. The first of which, Link’s occupation, Sidon quickly realized he had already let slip. He examined his father’s reaction closely for any signs of disappointment or antipathy but found none. He continued.

“They… _he_ is astonishingly kind,” Sidon eyed his father, gauging his reception of the second reveal, but the King held a pleased smirk. “He cooked for me, using vegetables straight from his own garden, and Father, they were _delicious_! Truly, you ought to have some brought to the Domain to share with everyone. They’re called eggplants, you see. They are a deep purple vegetable with a very muted taste, but they pair very well with a variety of spices and-”

“Sidon,” his father interrupted tacitly.

“Of course, I’m getting off-topic, aren’t I?” Sidon’s voice cracked and he swallowed audibly, attempting to slow his thoughts.

“Let’s try a name, Sidon,” Dorephan suggested.

“Right, his... his name is Link,” Sidon said, the sound of it rolling off his tongue was like music to his ears. 

“Link?” Sidon’s father leaned back slightly, rubbing his chin in thought. “A bit of an odd name for a Zora.”

Sidon felt his mouth go dry and hastily tried to combat the sensation by licking his lips. “T-that’s the thing Father, he’s… he’s _not_ a _Zora_ …”

“Oh?” The King regarded his son quizzically. “Then what _is_ he?”

“He’s… a Hylian.”

The King let out a long, deep hum, reclining in his chair. “I see.”

Sidon twiddled his thumbs as silence fell over them. He hoped and prayed to the Goddess that he hadn’t made a mistake in coming clean to his father about his love interest. Sure, the laws and customs of the Zora people had become laxer over recent centuries, but as a _prince_ , Sidon was held to a higher standard. Not only had he just revealed to his father that he was _gay_ , but also that his love interest was a _Hylian_.

The younger Zora nearly rocketed out of his chair when the King’s palms slammed onto the table in front of him. Sidon apprehensively met his father’s eyes, only to find that he was not, in fact, displeased with him. Instead, King Dorephan wore a jubilant expression, eyes twinkling in delight.

“Sidon, I am _so_ happy for you!” he bellowed, the sheer volume nearly knocking the prince over. “I can’t believe my _son_ has fallen in _love_!”

Sidon grinned back at his father, “W-well, I never said anything about _love_ …”

“Nonsense,” Dorephan waved a hand in front of his face, dismissing the notion. “The way you speak of this man… I _know_ you, my son. I know how you get when you are truly passionate about something. And this Hylian… this Link fellow, you have a special feeling about him, don’t you?”

Sidon folded his hands in his lap, eyes following the motion. “I… very well may.”

“My beloved son,” the king’s voice held in it a tone of realization. “Did you think I would be upset with you for telling me this?”

“Truly, Father, I was afraid,” Sidon admitted.“It’s not very… _princely_ of me to fall for a _male Hylian farmer_ …”

“Says who?” The king asked. “Sidon, I don’t care about your preference for sex, race, or title. As long as you are happy, and the person who holds your affections treats you well, I am _over the moon_.”

The prince finally relaxed the tension in his shoulders that he had been holding for Goddess knows how long, looking up into his father’s eyes.

“Father, you have _no idea_ how much that means to me.”

Father and son held an affectionate gaze before breaking off to finish their meal, dissolving into more mundane topics. Sidon felt more chipper than he had in quite some time, and he silently resolved to go and see Link with the rising of the sun the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My vision of Ganondorf is based heavily on [ Crestren's Rehydrated Ganon ](https://www.deviantart.com/crestren/art/Rehydrated-Ganondorf-803191938)  
> My Twitter for updates and other SidLink stuff (NSFW RTs included) is [charmieeeAO3](https://twitter.com/charmieeeAO3)  
> None of my friends are into SidLink, so I would like to change that by making some new ones!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has an odd dream that causes him to feel a bit off after his heat.  
> Sidon realizes that there are more secrets he has been keeping from his Hylian friend and confides in his family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual themes in the very beginning of this chapter!  
> While it‘s not too explicit (not yet anyway) it does get a little steamy in this one.  
> Other than that, lots of fluff and boys being gay. I try not to add too much filler unless it enhances the plot.  
> Enjoy!

Calloused hands graced rough scales as Link caressed the long tail at the back of Sidon’s head. The Zora purred audibly at the sensation, placing a large clawed hand on the Hylian’s outer thigh. Honey-colored eyes glistened with desire, and Link could feel his heart drumming in his ears. A bead of sweat dripped down his neck, and Sidon leaned forward, lapping it up in a slow, sensuous motion, a lustful grunt escaping his throat. Link shivered, relishing in the slickness of his lover’s tongue and pulling him closer, letting dangerously sharp teeth linger over the junction of his neck and shoulder. He whimpered, wordlessly begging him to bite down and sink those teeth into him, yearning to be marked as Sidon’s mate. Heat swelled in his groin as pointed fangs grazed his skin, libido peaking as he verbally implored the man to take him.

“As you wish,” the voice that responded was not Sidon’s, but instead was that of a low, gravelly nature. Before he could pull away, pain coursed through his entire being. Link looked down at his shoulder to see not the red of his beloved Zora, but the red of long, wild hair. He tried to scream, but his voice could not escape as his breath hitched in his throat, his lungs clenched. The man that had bit his bonding gland pulled back to meet his gaze, blood dripping from lips that wore a sinister grin. _Ganondorf_. The Hylian scrambled to retreat from his grasp, but the Gerudo held tight to his waist and let out a roaring laugh.

“Nowhere to run, little Hylian,” he bellowed, still cackling. “You’re _my_ omega now!”

Finally, Link managed to let out a shriek as he freed himself from Ganondorf’s grip, only to trip backward and begin to fall down a long, dark tunnel.

Link was still screaming when he woke up, tearing his eyes open to see that it had all been a dream, one that had caused him to fall out of bed and hit the wooden floor with a loud _thunk_. As he tried in vain to calm his nerves, he silently thanked the Goddess that none of what he had just experienced had been real. Well, almost all of it.

Having been entangled in his sheets during the fall, Link struggled to free himself from the wrap, only to be greeted by an obvious bulge in his pants. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head where it had connected with the floor, and began to recall the first half of his dream. The way that Sidon peered into Link’s eyes, staring right into his soul… How the Zora held him so tenderly, as though he were made of glass… His tongue skimmed his damp skin in one long, drawn-out swipe… It was really no wonder his body had reacted in this way, and Link had to admit that he didn’t mind the way that part of the dream had played out…

But seeing Ganondorf in his dream, of all people, was certainly odd.

Link shook his head, deciding that a dip in the pond outside his house would do him some good. Stripping down to the nude, he dipped a toe into the water to test the temperature. Since the day was young and the sun was barely rising, the water was frigid. _Perfect_ , he thought, jumping in and nearly causing his body to go into shock. His lower half instantly calmed down as his mind began clear.

After just a few minutes in the pond, Link got out and retreated to his house before the chill in the air got him sick. Winter was well on its way, due to arrive in just a few weeks, and the weather in the mornings was brisk, especially just before dawn. He lit a fire in the furnace in his kitchen and dried himself off with a towel. Still completely naked, Link prepared a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, relieved that the symptoms of his heat had finally resided. Once he finished his meal, he dressed in his usual trousers and loose tunic, heading back outside.

He took his time with the livestock, chatting with the cuccos and tenderly stroking the cattle. Every time his heat came, he found that not spending time with his animals left him feeling incredibly lonely. The cuccos, though usually aloof, seemed pleased that he had returned, pecking at the ground near his feet and following him around even after they had already eaten. Epona, of course, neighed emphatically when he entered the barn, stamping her hooved and whinnying excitedly. Elsie rubbed her head against Link’s side as he fetched the milk pail, begging to be pet, and even Hime leaned more into his touch when he rubbed her back. Since harvest season had come and gone, and the arrival of winter often meant snowfall, Link busied himself with the post-harvest cleanup until the early afternoon.

With the monotony of the task ahead, Link’s mind began to wander, reliving the dream that had given him a jarring start to his day. He felt his stomach sour when the image of Ganondorf popped into his head, malevolence oozing from his entire being, the villainous tone of his voice seeping into Link’s brain like poison. The Hylian jumped when he felt a prickle in his hand, breaking his haze to see that he had been clenching the stem of a blackberry bush in his hand, the spiny thorns embedding themselves into his palm. Silently chastising himself, he dropped the plant and retreated to his house once again to treat the wound.

As Link dabbed a homemade salve onto the freshly cleansed wound, he wondered if Sidon had come down to the river. After bandaging himself up, he made way for their usual meeting spot. The rest of the yard work could wait another day.

Approaching the river, the sound of rushing water filling sensitive ears, Link simpered at the familiar figure positioned at the shallow edge of the water. The Zora turned at the sound of his advance, and a flash of white teeth greeted Link. He tried not to remember the feeling of desire that stirred within his nighttime fantasy, plopping down on the bank, legs crossed.

“Good afternoon, my friend!” Sidon cheered. “How are you feeling?”

Though he was always perky, Sidon seemed much happier than usual, and Link tried to suppress the thought that it could be due to his presence.

“Well, thanks,” he replied, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. “Glad to be back to work. And… the river.”

He took off his work boots and slipped his feet into the cool water, delighting in the soothing feeling that enveloped his aching heels.

“And I am glad to see you return!” Sidon took a seat next to Link. “How is the farm fairing? Are the animals doing well?”

Link nodded gingerly, appreciative of their shared compassion for living beings. “I think they missed me, though.”

“I’m sure they did! And they’re not the only ones…” Sidon stopped short, a sudden look of apprehension gracing his features.

“What does _that_ mean?” Link teased, resting his head on Sidon’s arm and peering up at him. A tinge of blue graced the Zora’s pale white skin.

“O-of course, I missed you,” he stuttered. Link couldn’t help but find his floundering adorable. “It’s only natural to miss your friends when you are unable to see them for long periods.”

Link hummed, leaning further into Sidon’s upper arm. “Is three days really _that_ long?”

“W-well, I…” Sidon looked everywhere but at Link, and the Hylian couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“I’m only teasing!” As if it were second nature, he snaked an arm around the Zora’s bicep, giving it a squeeze before sliding his uninjured hand down to rest on the top of Sidon’s.

For a single beat, they stayed just like that before Link realized what he had done, swiftly retracting his arm. Sidon reacted immediately, taking the Hylian’s hand into his own, fingers interlaced. They shared an identical slack-jawed stare before withdrawing, Sidon sinking into the river and immersing himself completely.

Had he not been a Zora, Link would have been concerned about how long Sidon stayed underwater. After several tense minutes, Sidon broke the surface, splashing Link with a huge wave of river water. The Hylian let out a shrill sound that quickly dissolved into mutual laughter between the two. Link kicked his feet in the water, splashing Sidon right back.

“Hey!” Sidon shouted, shielding his face.

“What do you mean ‘hey’? You splashed me first!”

The Zora raised a hand to his chest. “I would never do such a thing!”

Link covered his grin behind his hand, failing to realize that the smile reached all the way up to his eyes. “You’re such a _brat_ sometimes.”

Sidon swam closer to Link, taking his wrist and pulling it close to his face for examination. “You’re injured, my friend.” He said, flipping Link’s bandaged hand so that his palm was facing up.

Though the tension was palpable as they retained skin contact, Link immediately lamented the touch as he pulled his hand away, softly massaging the bandage with the thumb of the opposite hand. “Oh, uh… gardening accident.”

“That doesn’t sound like you,” Sidon indicated, eyes narrowing. “Are you _sure_ you’re feeling alright?”

Link paused, once again remembering his dream, feeling warmth rise into his cheeks. “I… um…” Though he didn’t want to admit to all of the details of his dream, Link remembered that he had yet to tell Sidon about the day that he met Ganondorf. He perked up slightly, pushing down any lingering embarrassment. “I had a strange visitor the other day. Kind of… threw me off.”

He wasn’t lying, per se, so he didn’t know why he suddenly felt guilty. Maybe it was because of the concerned look the Zora gave him.

“What kind of visitor? Did they harm you? Are you alright?”

Link shook his head, raising his hands up to show Sidon that he was unharmed, other than the injury from earlier. “No, no, I’m fine. It was just… odd? I’m not quite sure how to explain it.”

Sidon placed his hands on the Hylian’s knees and rested his chin on top, looking up into his friend’s eyes. “I’m listening.”

Momentarily distracted by how cute Sidon looked, Link took a deep breath before recounting the day that Ganondorf and the two Gerudo guards came by the farm.

“He was so _tall_ and _commanding_ , unlike anyone I’ve ever seen, except maybe you, but he wasn’t _nearly_ as-” Link caught himself. _Handsome_. He was about to say handsome. “Gentle.”

If Sidon had eyebrows, Link was sure he would be raising one of them inquisitively, though he didn’t say anything and instead let him continue.

“Something about him felt off to me, but I can’t put a finger on it.” Link knew that the most likely reason he had been so uncomfortable with Ganondorf’s presence was due to the fact that he was very obviously an alpha, and his visceral reaction to Link’s scent was undeniable. He didn’t bring this up to Sidon for fear of a repeat in word vomit like that of their most recent conversation.

Sidon hummed softly, rolling his head so that one cheek rested on the top of one hand, still pressed into Link’s knees.

“Are you _sure_ this man was a Gerudo? I haven’t interacted with many, as the desert is clear on the opposite side of Hyrule from the Domain, but the few that I have seen or heard about have _always_ been female,”

Sidon confessed, the tail at the back of his head smacking the surface of the water and creating a rhythmic splashing sound. Link noticed that his tail moved whenever he was curious about a topic or deep in thought, and he couldn’t help but find the subconscious action exceedingly endearing.

“I’m positive,” he replied, trying not to be distracted by memories of how the scales of Sidon’s tail felt in his dreams. Did they feel the same in real life?

“Hmm…” Sidon’s second hum was much deeper, vibrating through Link’s legs. The Zora lifted his head suddenly, keeping eye contact with his companion. “Oh! I seem to remember reading something about a male Gerudo being born every century, and his gender automatically awards him the position of Chief!”

“That doesn’t sound fair,” Link pouted. If anything, the tall female Gerudo that had accompanied Ganondorf, _Urbosa_ , if he remembered correctly, had a more chef-like demeanor. “Though he did announce himself as the chief of the Gerudo.”

“It must be true, then,” Sidon pulled away from Link, moving to float on his back and look at the sky. “I do hope he doesn’t come to bother you again.”

“Why?” Link asked, a cheeky grin forming on his lips. “Are you jealous? He was quite the looker.”

Sidon sputtered, flailing his arms as he struggled to right himself. “O-of course I’m not j-jealous!”

That familiar blue tint graced Sidon’s cheeks, and Link concluded that it must be the Zora equivalent to a blush. Feeling overtly proud of the fact that he had made his friend feel flustered, Link waded into the water and swam towards him.

“Once again, only joking,” he said, grabbing onto the Zora’s arm when he realized the water was a little too deep for him. “You’re awfully sensitive today.”

“I am not!” Sidon huffed. “I’m just… I’m very _happy_ to see you again.”

Feeling a shiver run up his spine, _must be the water,_ he reminded himself, Link dragged Sidon along as he left the water, laying flat on his back in the grass, basking in the sun. “I missed you too, Sidon.”

_____

Sidon’s cheeks retained a dull warmth during his journey back to Zora’s Domain early that evening. He had caught himself being extra _touchy_ with his Hylian friend, but Link seemed to not mind his affections and even reciprocated at times. His heart thumped wildly in his chest when he remembered how Link had squeezed his bicep, and he groaned internally at the thought of himself clutching desperately to the Hylian’s hand. _What was I doing_? He pondered, rubbing his hands down his face in agony.

Feeling more gutsy than usual, he leaped out of the river and soared over Inogo Bridge in an arch, diving gracefully back into the water on the other side and continuing his journey. For a moment he wondered what someone might say if they had observed the garish act, then he realized that Link would have loved it. Blowing bubbles into the water, he slowed his pace and swam in a zig-zag motion, allowing himself to calm down from the rush of blood that flooded his head.

Link had seemed to recover rather quickly from his heat, the Zora thought. From what he had observed of other omegas, their heat tended to last at least five days, but Link had only taken three. He wasn’t sure if this was true for all Hylians or if Link was the exception, but it wouldn’t be too outlandish to believe that someone as hardy and capable as Link could recover from almost anything in record time. His mind temporarily wandered towards usual Zora mating rituals, which included a lot of biting and clawing… He pushed that thought down before it went any further, remembering that he couldn’t even smell his omega scent over the salty scent of the river, though he supposed that had always been the case, up until the day that he visited the farm.

He mused over their conversation about the man that had visited Link, and Sidon felt a knot forming in his stomach. Something about Link’s expression while speaking of the odd guest made Sidon uneasy, and he truly wished that the peculiar man did not pose a threat to Link and his farm. He wondered if part of these feelings truly originated from a place of jealousy, as he could feel himself recoil when Link mentioned finding the Gerudo man _attractive_ , even in jest. The alpha in him feared Link being taken away from him, but Sidon had to rid himself of the thought, reminding himself that Link did not belong to _anyone_.

Arriving in the Domain, Sidon once more rocketed out of the water, doing a front flip before landing on his feet, arms spread. The two guards manning the entryway applauded their prince, who offered an opulent bow. There was still some time before he would need to report for dinner with his father and sister, so Sidon decided to make the trip to the palace a leisurely one. He passed by several Zora who bowed to them, and he was sure to greet each of them in a manner fit for a royal such as himself.

 _What would Link think if he knew I am a prince?_ Sidon pondered blithely, stopping in his tracks. _Oh, Goddess, he doesn’t know I’m a **prince**._

Sidon tried to hide his trepidation from the Zora people buzzing around him, hastening towards the doors of the palace. His thoughts raced as he made his way to the dining hall.

 _How could I have forgotten to tell him that I am Prince of the Zora? What will he think when he finds out how many lies I have told?_ Sidon agonized, finally reaching the dining hall and passing through the doors that were held open by two guards. _How am I going to remedy this dreadful situation I’ve gotten myself into?_

King Dorephan’s eyes widened as he regarded his frazzled son. From his position at the head of the table, he beckoned him with a wave.

“Sidon, my son!” He called. “You’re back earlier than expected! I thought you might stay out with Link all evening.”

Sidon slipped into his chair, across from his sister and to his father’s right. Mipha fixed him with a vigilant glare. “Are you alright, dear brother? You look as though you’ve just seen a ghost.”

He glanced slowly between his sister and father and then back again, trying to decipher the best way to put his thoughts into words.

“W-well,” he stammered. Great start. “It’s about Link…”

“Of course it is, you hardly spare a moment to talk about anything else nowadays,” Mipha said tactlessly, causing Sidon to sputter even further.

“W-what does… I-I do _not_ …” He dragged his hands down his face once more, pulling slightly at his lower eyelids as his family members looked on. “... Is it that obvious?”

“My dear Sidon,” King Dorephan regarded his son sympathetically. “Your head is so far up in the clouds not even a Rito could reach you.”

Sidon groaned loudly, the sound echoing off the walls of the nearly-empty dining hall. “What am I going to do? Link is always so honest and candid with me, and I haven’t even told him the most important aspect of my life!”

Mipha cocked her head to one side. “You _still_ haven’t told him you’re an alpha?”

“He doesn’t know that you’re an alpha?” The king clamored, hand over his heart.

“That’s not- He doesn’t- I mean- No, he doesn’t know I’m an alpha, but-”

“Sidon,” Mipha lowered her tone to a more tender volume, still allowing for both of them to hear her. “What else haven’t you told him?”

“H-he doesn’t know that I’m…” Sidon hid his face in his hands. “A prince.”

“WHAT?” The king and the princess squealed in tandem.

“It’s not as though I purposefully withheld that information!” The prince swiftly corrected. “I just… the topic never came up.”

Sidon watched as his family members exchanged a bewildered glance, before turning to mutually gawk at him. He wished, at that moment, that he could simply dissolve into nothingness.

“Sidon, my _dearest_ and _only_ brother,” Mipha began, enunciating her words pointedly, voice rising in volume with each word. “How in the _seven seas_ did you manage to keep from telling the _object_ of your _affections_ that you are the _Prince of the Zora people_?”

The shrillness of his sister’s voice made Sidon wince and he recoiled slightly, staring down into his lap in shame. “I… it-uh… I forgot?”

A low chuckle that quickly evolved into roaring laughter caused Sidon to lift his head. His father sat, head tilted back, howling with one hand placed on his gigantic belly. As soon as he calmed down, he looked towards his son.

“My boy, you must truly be entirely enthralled by this man to simply _forget_ to inform him of your lineage,” The king said, wiping a tear from his eye. “Please, son, I would _love_ to meet him. Won’t you bring him to the Domain?”

Finally, Sidon perked up, straightening his spine and turning his upper body towards the king. “Father, y-you wouldn’t mind? I mean, I’m sure Link would simply _adore_ the Domain! He’s such an inquisitive fellow!” He felt his tail thud against the back of his neck and shoulders but paid the subconscious action no mind as he continued. “When? When can I invite him here?”

The king hummed in thought before providing an answer. “Give me a few days, at least. That way I can make sure that we are prepared to receive a guest.”

“Oh, thank you, Father! Truly, I am elated!”

“I can not _wait_ to meet the man who stole my sweet little brother’s heart,” Mipha said. She had meant it both in a teasing way and as a genuine statement.

The kitchen staff arrived at that moment with a cart towered high with meals prepared for the royal family. Sidon’s head-tail did not cease its movement for the rest of the evening as he made plans with his family to bring his beloved Hylian friend to see the place he called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some insight into my writing process.  
> I start by typing out the general ideas for what I want to happen in the chapter. This usually consists of random jumbled words that may or may not form an actual sentence. I have a document going full of what I want to happen for the next several chapters (currently through chapter 10).  
> Next, I take those ideas and refine them, setting them out chronologically. I then move on to the rough draft of the chapter.  
> After that, I double-check for spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes. Typically I run the work through 2-3 different spell-check programs to make sure I didn’t miss anything.  
> Then I read through all of what I have written and decide if anything needs to be cut back, embellished, moved, or changed.  
> I re-read it at least two more times before I finally post it here.  
> I try to be about 80-90% done with the next chapter before I post, so I have plenty of time to get my edits done!  
> Right now, I really like the idea of posting new chapters Monday/Wednesday/Friday, and while I won't make any promises I can't keep, I will be attempting to hold myself to this personal standard for as long as my personal life schedule allows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon finally takes Link to Zora's Domain to meet his family and explore his home town. Link is surprised by a staggering revelation upon arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and plot building in this chapter! I love how these boys interact and make each other feel constantly flustered.  
> I want to reiterate that the setting of this story is heavily based on the Hyrule in Breath of the Wild, but I imagine it as a condensed version that doesn't take so dang long to traverse!

A box full of milk jars weighed heavily in Link's hands as he paced the road that led to Lon Lon Ranch, anxiously awaiting the royal messenger’s arrival. Typically, the queen’s courier arrived mid-morning to retrieve their weekly supply of milk, but it was well past noon and there was no sign of anyone besides Link’s livestock. He huffed in aggravation, bouncing on his heels and watching the sun as it rolled ever so slowly across the sky. He made sure to finish his daily chores with plenty of time to go to the river, but the tardiness of the messenger was throwing a wrench in his plans. 

Pointed ears perked up when he heard the distant sound of hooves pattering on the soil, and he practically ran down the pathway to greet the courier, shoving the milk into their arms and snatching away his payment before stuffing it into his pocket. The Hylian hopped onto the back of Epona, not bothering with her saddle, and dashed away towards the river. 

Link and Epona stood atop the hill adjacent to the river, the former panting hard as he peered down towards the water. When he recognized the red figure sitting on the bank, he clicked his heels into Epona’s sides and made a mad dash down to meet him. Sidon greeted them with a wave, accompanied by his usual brilliant smile, a look of surprise in his amber eyes.

“Sorry I’m late!” Link huffed, dismounting and bending forward, pressing his palms into his upper thighs in an attempt to catch his breath. “Messenger… from the… castle… late…”

“Slow down, my friend,” Sidon placed a large clawed hand on Link’s shoulder. “There’s no rush.”

Link inhaled deeply and let it out in a sigh. He straightened up and regarded Sidon properly, back straight and gaze fixed on amber globes.

“Today is milk day for Hyrule Castle, and the courier was running late to pick up their weekly batch,” he finished, relieved to get the explanation off his chest.

“I see,” Sidon said. “Well, as grateful as I am to see both you and Epona, there was truly never any hurry to get here. I would have waited for you regardless of how long it took.”

Link felt his face flush and immediately waded into the river to cool himself off. Sidon eyed him inquisitively, but the Hylian’s only reply was to splash him with a burst of cool water. Sidon guffawed, sitting on the edge of the water and splashing the Hylian back. This was quickly becoming one of their favorite games to play with one another, despite the water’s frigid temperatures. Sidon dunked into the water and began to chase after Link, although at a much slower pace than he was truly capable of. The Hylian let out a playful squeal and attempted to swim away, splashing Sidon in the face the whole time. Suddenly, the Zora disappeared below the surface, so far below that Link couldn’t so much as find a hint of red.

He felt the water below him twist and move as something rapidly made its way towards him. Before he could react, he was pulled into a giant bear hug and hurdled a few feet into the air, falling back down with an enormous splash. The two friends exploded into a laughing fit, the sound of their voices scaring away any wildlife nearby and earning a low whinny from Epona where she stood munching on the grass nearby. Link reached his arms up and wrapped them around Sidon’s neck, interlacing his fingers where they met at the base of his tail. Sidon slid his hands down to embrace Link around the waist.

Gold met blue when their eyes locked, and looking away felt nearly impossible. Link studied those eyes, shining amber irises and thin slit pupils that acted as a display of Sidon's more animalistic qualities. His eyes trailed down the Zora’s snout, crimson scales softly reflecting the afternoon light, finally landing on his slightly parted lips. Link could see the sharp tips of the top row of Sidon’s teeth and resisted the urge to press the pad of his finger to their edges to see how quickly he could make him bleed.

The Hylian detached himself from his Zora companion, who looked almost disappointed by the break in their embrace. Link swam back to the edge of the water and pulled himself out, teeth chattering slightly as the air nipped at his damp skin, hair clinging to his forehead. Sidon followed suit and sat next to him, leaving a little more space between them than Link would have liked.

Sidon broke the silence between them when he spoke up, voice low and fluid.

“Link, how would you like to come and see Zora’s Domain?”

Link turned to his friend, brow raised. “Really? I would _love_ to!”

Sidon grinned, baring a full set of shark-like teeth. “Excellent! We would love to have you. I was hoping to take you up there in a few days if that would be alright with you.”

Link was nodding his head before he even had time to fully process what Sidon had said to him. He was finally going to get to see Sidon’s home. He might even get to meet his family! Link pulled his Herculean friend into another embrace, silently thanking the Goddess for bringing him into his life.

“How long will it take us to reach Zora’s Domain?” Link asked his tall friend days later as they prepared for their trip. Link had completed his morning chores in record time, arriving at Hylia River well before noon to find Sidon already eagerly waiting.

Sidon rested a clawed finger to his chin. “That depends on how fast you are comfortable with me swimming. On my own, it takes around half an hour.”

“ _ Swimming _ ?” Link asked incredulously, mouth hanging slightly agape.

“Of course, how else would I get home?” Sidon regarded him as if the question were asinine.

“Sidon, you realize the water is  _ freezing _ , right?”

“Not to worry, my friend,” Sidon waded into the water. “We will have fresh clothing for you once we reach the Domain.” He reached out a hand towards Link. “Hop on!”

Hesitantly, Link took Sidon’s hand and allowed him to guide him into the water where he was directed to crawl onto Sidon’s back, taking hold of his shoulders. Link’s teeth chattered from the frigid temperature.

“I’ll make this quick, I promise,” Sidon said. “Ready?”

Link nodded once, and then Sidon took off at top speed. Link’s breath was momentarily knocked out of him as the change in pace caused his body to jerk back, but he held onto Sidon like his life depended on it. The Zora chuckled loudly, zipping through the water with ease. Link could barely hear him speak over the sound of rushing water.

“Hold on tight!” Sidon called, and Link obliged, locking his arms around Sidon’s neck. Had he not been fearing for his life at that moment, Link might have blushed.

The rolling hills of Hyrule Field melted away as they swam under a glittering cobalt bridge, towering rocks quickly engulfing their surroundings. Though instinct told him to clamp his eyes shut, Link couldn’t help but marvel at the scenery around him as it morphed into a glorious region of teal and blue mountains. They swam towards a great waterfall, and Link braced himself against Sidon’s back, only to gasp in awe when the Zora easily scaled the cascade. Colors began to bloom around them, from the crisp green of pine trees to the pink and purple foliage that Link had to admit he did not recognize.

After passing under another bridge and scaling one more waterfall, the pair finally arrived at Zora’s Domain. Though his fingers were pruned and his lips began to go blue, Link’s excitement overpowered the discomfort of traversing through glacial waters. When they exited the water and stepped onto the glimmering blue stone path, Link’s wide eyes surveyed the sight before him. The entire domain was built on top of water, with high stone pillars made of an ore that seemed to emit its own light. Lengthy staircases on either side of the entrance led up to a towering palace that Link assumed housed the Zora royals. He wondered momentarily if he would get to meet them.

Two figures approached the new arrivals, one red Zora of similar height to Link, and one black Zora who was quite a bit taller, but not nearly as large as Sidon. The smaller of the two held a set of neatly folded clothes.

“Sidon, you’ve made it!” The red Zora called. “And you must be Link! It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am Mipha, Sidon’s older sister. I hope the journey was not too unpleasant. These are for you!”

Mipha handed the clothes to Link, and he looked slowly between the siblings. They held several similarities in their features, but besides being much smaller in stature, Mipha had a softer and more graceful look overall. She wore a bright blue sash that wrapped around her waist and dropped over her left shoulder, as well as silver regalia fit for a queen atop her head and around her neck and hips. He eyed Sidon quizzically as the black Zora handed him a similar set of jewelry and he dressed timidly.

“Link, you must be freezing! Please, let me guide you to a place where you can change in private. I understand that Hylians are not quite keen on the idea of nudity in the presence of strangers.” Mipha grabbed Link’s wrist enthusiastically as she led him to a building beneath the stairs that Link believed must function as a sort of inn, though it currently remained unoccupied. He quickly slipped out of his soaking wet clothes and into the bright blue tunic and tan slacks that Mipha had given him.

When he exited the inn, Link found Mipha and Sidon waiting for him. Mipha took one of his hands in her own, twirling him around.

“What do you think?” She asked her brother. “Not too bad for just a few days, eh Sidon?”

Sidon nodded, admiring Link’s new garb. “Your craftsmanship is impeccable, dear sister.”

Link stopped spinning and faced Mipha, jaw slack. “You  _ made _ these?”

“But of course!” Mipha clapped her hands together. “As soon as I heard that Sidon’s l-  _ friend _ was coming to visit, I knew I had to make you something! Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect, thank you,” Link nearly whispered, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. What was she going to say before she called him Sidon’s _friend_?

Mipha took Link’s damp clothes and called to a crimson Zora nearby. “Kodah! Could you please make sure that Link’s clothes get properly dried?”

The Zora took the clothes from Mipha’s hands, bowing graciously. “Of course, Lady Mipha.”

Before he had more than a moment to question the other Zora’s odd behavior, Mipha’s hands took hold of his once more. “I know that Sidon is eager to show you around the domain, but Father insists on an audience with you at once!”

With Mipha at the lead, the three of them ventured up the tall staircase and towards the palace, and Link’s confusion grew with every step. Maybe the palace housed more than just royals. He sensed that Sidon was perceptive of his bewilderment, as he massaged his palm with the thumb of his opposite hand nervously. Though he wanted to question his friend, Link knew that Sidon was not one to hide things from him, and if there was something that Link needed to know, Sidon would tell him.

They reached the doors of the palace where two more Zora stood, clad in silver armor and brandishing spears. The rightmost Zora, feminine and purple in color, grinned as they approached.

“Prince Sidon! Princess Mipha!” She called, relaxing her grip on her weapon and reaching to push open the doors. “Welcome back.”

“Thank you, Gaddison,” Mipha chimed, crossing the threshold with a sprightly gait.

Link stopped dead in his tracks. Had he heard her right? _Prince_ Sidon? He stared, stunned, at the tall red Zora beside him. Sidon’s face was awash in a turquoise flush.

“Sidon,” Link murmured, “Is there something you need to tell me.”

“I…” Sidon began, straightening his posture and avoiding the Hylian’s gaze. “I am… Prince of the Zora people.”

_____

Sidon stood with bated breath, hoping that the Hylian’s response to the reveal would not be negative. He sheepishly chanced a glance down at the blonde man, who stared back at him flabbergasted.

“I never meant to hide it from you, my friend,” Sidon hurriedly told, waving his hands frantically as he spoke. “The subject just, uh… never came up…”

As he trailed off, Sidon watched closely as Link’s expression softened and a smile graced his small pink lips. The Hylian smacked him on his upper arm in a playful gesture, stifling a laugh.

“Never came up? Sidon, that’s huge news,” though he smiled, Link sounded incredibly nervous.

“Are you upset?” Sidon asked, wishing he would be swept away by a tidal wave.

Link paused for a moment before responding. “No, I’m not upset with you. I just…” he looked down at his feet timidly. “I feel as though I’ve been a bit… rude, considering you’re royalty and all.”

Though he wanted to pull the smaller man into an embrace to ease his worries, Sidon knew that the two guards standing by were not the most appropriate audience for such affections. He settled for placing both hands on Link’s shoulders and peering into those sapphire eyes.

“Link,” he began sternly, holding their gaze. “Nothing you have ever said to me has been offensive, and I hope that you don’t see me differently now that you know. I like our relationship the way it is now…”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back. Link’s expression dropped momentarily at the final sentence, but his smile resumed after a brief moment. Sidon wondered what this reaction meant.

“Come on,” Link said, taking one of Sidon’s hands. “We shouldn’t keep the  _ king _ waiting.”

As they entered the throne room, hands still clasped together, King Dorephan grinned widely and greeted Link enthusiastically. He spotted their interlaced fingers and gave Sidon a knowing smirk, which caused the young Zora to drop the Hylian’s hand in haste. Out of the corner of his eye, Sidon could have sworn he saw Link pout.

“Welcome to Zora’s Domain,” the king bellowed. “Sidon speaks so kindly of you, and I am glad to finally make your acquaintance. Tell me, how was the journey here? I trust my son made it as comfortable as possible.”

“Oh yes, it was uh…” Link hesitated, looking up at Sidon, almost as if for approval. “Exhilarating, honestly.”

_ Exhilarating. He thinks I’m exhilarating.  _ Sidon shook the thoughts from his head, chastising himself for letting fantasy take over. 

“Wonderful! How long will you be staying? We would love to have you join us for dinner, if possible.”

“I can stay until dinner…” Link began apprehensively. “But I will need to leave before dark so that I can make it back to the farm.”

The king nodded, stroking his chin with an enormous hand. “We will arrange an early dinner, then. Sidon tells me that your farm is quite profitable, and even the Queen of Hyrule asks for your product by name.”

Sidon watched carefully as a pink tinge rose up Link’s neck, reveling in his father’s praise of his cherished friend.

“He also tells me that your cooking is impeccable,” the king continued his flattery while fixing his son with a knowing look. “He hardly speaks of anything else these days…”

“Well, I ought to show Link around the domain before the afternoon rush starts at the market!” Sidon interrupted, grabbing hold of Link’s shoulder and spinning him around. “We will see you this evening for supper, father.”

Link called over the opposite shoulder at the enormous Zora. “It was wonderful to meet you, King…”

“Dorephan, please,” the king replied. “You’re practically _family_.”

Sidon glared at his father, fully aware of his objectives, and swiftly guided his Hylian guest out of the throne room. Once they were freed of his father’s teasing, Sidon let out a sigh and turned to apologize to Link, only to find him grinning from ear to ear.

“Your father is nice,” Link said to him, baby blue eyes sparkling. Sidon found himself swimming in their glittering hue. “He holds you in high regard.”

Sidon sputtered momentarily before regaining his composure. “You think so? I find he can be a bit… insufferable in his mocking.”

Link chuckled, lifting a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. “He’s lovely, and so is your sister. I can tell that they _really_ love you, Sidon.”

_ I wish they weren’t the only ones _ . Sidon grasped Link’s hand once again and began to guide him down the hall and towards the palace exit.

The ogling from the Zora people did not escape Sidon’s notice as he paraded his Hylian friend around the domain. Women whispered to each other as they passed, and men gave him a knowing look and the occasional thumbs-up. Though he wished his people wouldn’t pester him in the same manner that his father did, Sidon couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride as he walked hand-in-hand with Link. He shared stories about Zora culture and introduced him to all of the accommodations that the domain had to offer.

Before they knew it, the afternoon quickly dwindled into the evening, and they found themselves in the grand dining haul. The long table was set for four, with a taller section divided out for the king to dine upon. Sidon noticed that two place settings had been arranged in his usual spot, and he smiled to himself at the idea of feasting with Link once again, though he wished that the Hylian could have been his chef.

Sidon pulled out Link’s chair for him and allowed him to take a seat before resuming his usual position to the right of his father’s placement. Mipha entered the room soon after, taking up the place across from the prince and greeting the two men with an amiable simper. The King arrived at last, and a barrage of kitchen staff was sent in to serve their meal; four steaming plates of salmon meuniere.

The conversation started casually, with the king inquiring about Link’s farm and bringing up the possibility of trade between him and the Zora people. Link visibly perked up at the idea, though he admitted that the queen was usually in charge of trade deals, as his farm was technically on her land.

“Not to worry,” the king replied, “We have a consultation with the Queen of Hyrule before the end of the month. I will bring up a trade deal then.”

Link was nearly dancing in his seat as he shoved another forkful of salmon into his mouth, and Sidon marveled at his charm. No matter how hard he tried, Sidon knew he could never be even half as charismatic as Link. Mipha cleared her throat to get her brother’s attention, fixing him with a knowing glare, which he returned by sticking his tongue out at her.

“So, Link,” King Dorephan began again. “How exactly did you get into farm life?”

“I was kind of born into it,” Link admitted plainly. “My parents ran the farm together before they had me. My mother passed away not long after due to complications from the birth, so it was just my father and me for a long time. When I was 15, he was drafted into the Hylian Royal Guard, and I started to see him less and less, so he entrusted me with all of the farm work. Then one day, just before I was about to turn 16, a messenger came and told me he had passed away suddenly from an accident…”

“I see…” the king replied, a disquieted expression gracing his features.

The Hylian flushed as he stared down at his plate. “My apologies, I kind of rambled off there…”

“Link,” Mipha said suddenly, drawing his attention. “Did Sidon ever tell you of the time that he first jumped off of Shatterback Point.”

Sidon felt the color drain from his face with a dreadful realization.  _ Not that story _ …

“Mipha, I’m sure Link’s isn’t interested in such a silly tale,” Sidon attempted to deflect his sister’s aim.

“No, tell me,” Link said, leaning forward with palpable interest. Sidon groaned.

“Well, a hundred some odd years ago, when Sidon was just a little tyke, his friend Gruve dared him to jump off the highest and most dangerous cliff in all of Zora’s Domain,” his sister began, smirking wittingly at her younger brother. “Never one to back down from a challenge despite the fact that he could hardly swim up a waterfall, Sidon rushed up to the cliff and took the plunge.”

Sidon buried his face in his hands. _ This story is so embarrassing! _

“He nearly gave Father and I a heart attack when he jumped right off the edge! We were so sure he wouldn’t make it. But you know what?”

“What?” Link asked, on the edge of his seat.

Mipha paused her story to torment her brother with a Cheshire grin.

“He bellyflopped straight into the water with a huge splash!” The female Zora cackled, earning a laugh from both the king and Link, to Sidon’s chagrin.

“It was quite the graceless fall,” King Dorephan added, dabbing his mouth with a napkin and fixing his son with a smirk. Sidon groaned, dragging the palms of his hands down his face.

“He was so small back then,” Mipha continued. “His head-tail dragged along the floor while he walked! And even though his first attempt was fruitless, he kept at it and soon became the nimble athlete that he is today!”

Sidon sighed, relieved that the conversation was turning from mortifying anecdotes to praise. He finally chanced a look at Link, only to find that the blonde was beaming up at him, eyes twinkling with wonder.

“One thing that has never changed about my son is his determination to get what he wants,” the king spoke up, catching Sidon in a knowing glance.  _ Okay, maybe the teasing isn’t quite over with... _

“Oh, would you look at the time? I ought to be getting Link back home!” Sidon said, frantically grabbing the Hylian by the hand and standing from his chair.

“What about dessert?” Mipha pouted. Sidon glared at her, lips pressed into a tight line.

Link swiftly caught on to his friend’s discomfort. “Sidon is right, I should be getting home.” 

_Oh, I could **kiss** you right now, Link!_ Sidon swallowed the lump forming in his throat at the intrusive thought, pushing it down and praying that the Hylian didn’t see the blue hue rising in his cheeks.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Link continued, offering a bow. “I hope I can come and visit again soon.”

“As do I,” the king replied, giving Sidon another pointed look. “The pleasure of your company is all mine.”

“It was delightful to finally meet you, Link,” Mipha added.

Link bowed once more, and Sidon practically dragged him out of the dining hall before any more badgering from his family. The two of them walked, hand-in-hand, to the gates of the domain. Link changed back into the now dry garb he had arrived in and motioned to hand the handmade clothing back to Sidon.

“Those are yours, friend,” Sidon remarked. “Mipha made them specifically for you.”

Link bowed his head, but the pink of his cheeks did not escape Sidon’s notice. “Then, hold onto them for the next time I visit.”

Sidon felt his heart soar in his chest, retrieving the set of clothing and handing it off to a guard for safekeeping. He dove back into the water, motioning for the Hylian to climb onto his back. If he didn’t know any better, Sidon would have thought that Link’s grip on his shoulders was a little tighter this time around.

They arrived on the banks of Hylia River in half an hour, and Sidon lamented the Hylian’s weight as soon as it was gone from his back. Link stood shivering on the edge of the water, but his lips retained a colossal grin.

“I had fun today,” Link said as Sidon joined him on land. “Thank you, Sidon.”

“Of course, my friend,” Sidon replied. “It was a delight to show you around my home.”

Small arms wrapped around Sidon’s waist in an embrace, which he returned immediately. Their hold lasted for several beats, and Sidon wondered if friends always hugged for this long. He looked down to see that Link had raised his chin and was regarding him cheerfully. Their eyes locked and Sidon could feel himself involuntarily careening down towards Link’s face. The Hylian’s eyes lit up with wonder, but he did not pull away.

Inches away from Link’s lips, Sidon realized what he was doing and swiftly broke contact, jumping into the water with a loud splash. Link giggled as the water drenched him further, but he seemed not to mind.

“I-I‘ll see you tomorrow, then!” Sidon called, not waiting for a response before darting up the river.

Attempting to calm his nerves, Sidon blew bubbles into the water as he swam, thoughts racing and heart pounding in his head.  _ I can’t believe I almost kissed him… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind comments and endless support! Reading your words motivates me to keep writing.  
> I'm currently working on applying for college and completing my placement tests, so I might only be able to get 2 chapters up this week instead of 3! I really want each of these chapters to be top quality, so I'm going to take my time with them even if that means delaying posting. I will have the next one up by the end of this week for sure!  
> Chapter 5 is one of my favorites as far as plot goes, so I hope you look forward to it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the first snow of the season falls, Link and Sidon share a beautiful night together, confiding in each other and deepening their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer is currently out of commission, so I’m just working on my iPad for now. It’s not horrible since I have a keyboard attachment, but it’s definitely not ideal. I should have my computer up and running again this weekend. This chapter was a bit of a struggle to get through with those limitations, but it’s one of my favorites because it’s so dang sweet!  
> I hope you enjoy~

As the late autumn air began to bring with it the bite of upcoming winter weather, Link found that the time it took to complete his daily tasks dwindled to near-nothingness. He had no problem filling his free time, however, as he retreated to the riverside every day to meet with his Zora friend, often remaining by his side after the sun had set and the moon hung high in the sky. The drop in temperature meant that he couldn’t swim or fish as often, but the water and its niceties weren’t what kept him coming back to Hylia River.

Link and his Zora companion lay in the dying grass, staring up into a usually starry sky that was instead concealed in clouds. Though he adorned himself in a thick warm doublet, the chill of the air still seeped its way into the very marrow of his bones. He shivered, causing his friend to glance his way.

“Link, you must be freezing,” Sidon remarked, sitting up. “Shall I take my leave for the evening?”

“ _No_!” Link jumped at his own words. “I mean, I’m fine really...” 

He trailed off, staring back up into the sky as a single snowflake drifted down, landing on his nose. It instantly melted when making contact with his skin, but several others followed swiftly.

“It’s snowing,” Link mumbled faintly. 

Sidon reached out a hand to catch the snowfall in his palm. “Indeed it is.”

The two of them spent several hushed moments admiring the flurry of white as it fell from above. This was the first snow of the year, and Link began to recall memories of frosty evenings past.

“It was snowing on the night I found out that my father had passed,” he reminisced. “I was _devastated_. Not many people visit our farm, other than to retrieve a shipment of product, so he was the only person I ever really had. To lose him so suddenly, and not even be able to say goodbye was…”

Link paused, a lump forming in his throat and tears brimming in his eyes. He wiped at his face with the sleeve of his coat before continuing.

“I never found out what exactly happened to him. Everything was so secretive in the Royal Guard, I hardly even knew what he did on a daily basis while he trained there. For a long time, I blamed the queen for his death. We weren’t even in the midst of _war_ , and she let my father die in a _training_ _accident_?”

Sidon stayed quiet, listening intently as Link recollected one of the most difficult times in his life. He placed a hand on Link’s knee, silently urging him to keep going.

“I think the surge in emotions at that time must have triggered my hormones because I presented as an omega not long after. My first heat was hellish since I spent those days suffering alone, confused as to why I had not only lost the one person that meant everything to me but also why I had presented as the _weakest_ of the sexes.”

Tears fell freely then, and Link didn’t bother to wipe them away this time.

“Every time my first winter heat comes, I’m reminded of those days, and it makes dealing with those bodily changes even more difficult,” he paused, looking up at his friend. “But this time will be _different_ , now I have _you_ …”

A look of bewilderment crossed Sidon’s face, and Link rushed to remedy the situation, nearly biting his tongue as he spoke.

“I-I didn’t mean it that way! I just meant that…”

Sidon reached up and wiped a tear from Link’s cheek, smiling gently. “I understand, my friend. I will do my best to always protect you and ensure that your heart is never broken again.”

Link could have sworn that those words held a deeper meaning, but he pushed the thought down. _He just means it in a friendly way, it’s nothing more._

“Link, you’re turning red,” Sidon said, carefully pinching the Hylian’s earlobe between his claws. Link swallowed a moan. “You _really_ should head home.”

Link gazed longingly into the bright red Zora’s eyes, admiring the pastel-colored dots that ran along his crest and wondering if they served a purpose other than decoration.

“Would you… would you like to come with me?” Link asked, hastening to explain his intentions. “I mean, we can hang out at my house, if you would like.”

Sidon grinned at him, exposing the tips of very sharp teeth. “I would be delighted!”

When two of them made the short walk to Lon Lon Ranch and entered the modest home, Link made haste for the kitchen, lighting a fire in the hearth and setting out a thick blanket for them to sit on in front of it. Sidon took a seat while Link prepared two mugs of warm milk, placing one in Sidon’s hands and holding the other gingerly in his own while he sat.

Taking a sip of the hot beverage, Sidon beamed at his friend. “This is _delectable_. Who knew that heating milk would bring out such a sweet taste?”

Link tried to disguise his blush by taking a sip from his mug. “This is Elsie’s milk.”

“I thought her milk was reserved for the Queen.” Sidon inquired incredulously.

Link shrugged. “I figured this was a special occasion.”

A moment of silence fell as they finished their drinks. Link began to circle his finger around the rim of his mug absentmindedly.

“Thank you for letting me ramble earlier. I get somewhat… sentimental at this time of year,” he admitted, keeping his eyes on the empty mug in his hand.

“Of course,” Sidon replied. “You mentioned that your heat is more difficult at the start of winter. In what way is it more difficult? Maybe I can help?”

“Well, I um…” Link shifted in his seat, avoiding Sidon’s gaze. “My um… _urges_ are more prominent.”

Sidon’s cheeks lit up a brilliant cerulean as he snapped his eyes away from the Hylian, looking instead into the flickering flames. “I see.”

“I-I’m sorry, that was inappropriate,” Link tried to back-track, feeling a burning sensation rise in his face.

“Not at all!” Sidon replied, shaking his head. “I was the one who asked. Besides… it happens to everyone…”

Link stood abruptly, feeling his head spin as he retrieved the empty mugs. He washed them fervently, trying to get his mind off of the embarrassment he had brought upon himself. Once the cups sparkled like new, he returned to the blanket and sank back into his seat, admiring the way that Sidon’s scales dimly reflected the light of the fire.

“You know, Link,” Sidon began. The Hylian’s ears perked up at the sultry sound. “I am eternally grateful to the Goddess for bringing you into my life.”

Grinning, Link poked his friend’s bicep cheerfully, trying not to focus on the firmness of his muscles. “What does that mean?”

Sidon turned to him, locking Link into his saffron gaze. “Every day with you is like a new adventure. I’ve learned so many things that I never would have had we not met. I’ve smiled, laughed, and felt emotions that I hardly could have imagined possible. I’m truly the happiest I have ever been.”

Link simpered, laying a hand onto Sidon’s where it rested in his lap. “Me too.”

Sidon cleared his throat, opening and closing his mouth as though he were trying to formulate a sentence. Finally, he spoke again. “Link can I… can I tell you something?”

Pointed ears twitched, and Link nodded once, regarding his friend curiously. Sidon took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable and I… I actually wanted to tell you this after we visited the domain but…”

“Sidon, just say it.”

Sidon stayed silent for several moments, rubbing small circles into Link’s hand with the pad of his thumb. When he finally spoke again, Link’s ears began to ring as the words washed over him.

“Link I… I love you.”

_____

_Oh boy, I’ve really done it now._

Sidon’s heart pounded as he held his breath and waited for Link’s response to his declaration. He had expected the Hylian to recoil in disgust, shouting at him to leave and never come back. What he hadn’t expected, though, was for Link to drag him into an embrace.

“Me too,” the blonde whispered, breath tickling Sidon’s neck and causing a chill to run up his spine.

Sidon’s eyes widened, jaw nearly hitting the floor. “Pardon?”

Link pulled away slightly, blue eyes twinkling and nearly brimming with tears once more. “I love you, Sidon.”

The Zora wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist, easily overpowering him and tackling him to the floor. Link giggled, and the sound was like a song. He nuzzled his crest against Link’s forehead, a tender gesture in Zora culture that elicited another laugh from the Hylian.

“Oh, _Link_ ,” Sidon sighed, holding on to his love as if he might suddenly disappear. “Do you really? Truly?”

“Of course I do,” Link said, petting Sidon’s tail and earning a short trill in response. “Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t notice.”

“I had my suspicions at times,” Sidon replied, tucking a wayward strand of blonde hair behind a pointed ear. “But never in a million years would I let myself believe it was so.”

Link pressed back into Sidon’s crest, nuzzling softly. The warmth of his skin and the soft texture of his hair against his scales was a tantalizing sensation.

“To be honest,” Link continued, soft puffs of air caressing Sidon’s lips as he spoke in a hushed tone. “I wasn’t sure it was okay for someone like me to be in love with someone like you. I mean, you’re so amazing and _perfect_ …”

Sidon shook his head. “No, no, it is _you_ who is perfect, my pearl.”

Link flushed at the pet name, trailing his hand down to caress the underside of Sidon’s head-tail. The Zora jerked slightly, surprised by the unfamiliar sensitivity, and Link withdrew his hand with haste.

“Sorry,” he said quickly. “I… I don’t know why I did that.”

“No,” Sidon whispered, taking the Hylian’s hand and returning it to its previous placement. “You can touch me anywhere you want.”

The moment he realized the implications of those words, Sidon’s face heated up and he retreated from their embrace, sitting up and burying his face in his hands. He peeked through his fingers when he felt a warm hand touch his knee.

“I…” Link’s face was bright red as he spoke. “I would like that.”

The Hylian climbed into Sidon’s lap, letting his legs droop over the Zora’s wide thighs. He took both of Sidon’s hands, guiding them to his hips and placing his own on Sidon’s broad shoulders. The pair stared into each other’s eyes, telling a thousand stories without a single word.

“Link… may I kiss you?”

The Hylian nodded enthusiastically, and Sidon tipped his chin upward with a single finger, careening forward and closing his eyes slowly. Link was warm in his embrace, so warm in fact that he thought he might melt. Sidon carefully pressed his lips against Link’s, savoring the softness of his mouth. He pulled away after a long moment, and _Goddess_ did he wish he could stop time. The way Link looked just then, half-lidded eyes and rose-tinted cheeks, plush pink lips slightly curled upward at the edges. He looked _divine._

“Wow,” the Hylian murmured, bringing Sidon out of his daydream. “Who knew Zora were such good kissers.”

“Hylians aren’t so bad either, it seems,” Sidon teased, rubbing up and down Link’s lower back.

“I’ve always wanted to kiss you,” Link admitted, stroking Sidon’s biceps and admiring their musculature.

“Me too,” Sidon replied, planting another, shorter kiss on his lover’s lips. “You are so incredibly soft. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

Link guffawed, raising a brow. “Have you felt up a lot of people like this?”

Sidon’s hands paused at the small of his back, mouth agape. “N-no, I have to admit that I’ve never…” He felt his face heating up rapidly. “I’ve never… done anything… like this…”

Link cupped Sidon’s cheek in one hand, forcing their eyes to meet. “Me neither.”

They kissed sweetly, savoring the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Sidon pulled Link by the hips, shifting him closer until there was no space between them. Link smiled against Sidon’s lips, wrapping his arms around his neck and tilting his head for better leverage. When they pulled away, Sidon blushed at the Hylian’s swollen lips.

“I’m surprised no one has ever tried to steal you away before,” Link joked, running fingers down the fins on the side of Sidon’s face. “As for me, I rarely interact with anyone outside of couriers. I’ve basically lived in seclusion all this time.”

“How did you do it?” Sidon asked, subconsciously leaning into the Hylian’s touch and tracing a finger along his lower lip. “Weren’t you lonely?”

“All the time,” Link admitted a look of sadness in his eyes. “When my dad passed, I didn’t know how I would go on. I never had any friends and I didn’t know how to make them.”

“You seemed to do just fine with me.”

Link poked Sidon’s chest playfully. “It’s because you’re just so easy to be around!”

Sidon laughed and began to rub his hands up and down the smaller man’s back, coaxing him to go on.

“I don’t think I truly realized just how lonely I was until I met you, though,” Link said, drawing circles in Sidon’s pectorals with the tip of his finger. “I want to be with you all of the time.”

Sidon felt his heart swell. He wanted to tell Link that he felt the same, that being with him was all he ever wanted in life and he had never been happier, but instead, he settled for another kiss. He scratched at the Hylian’s back gently, and he could have sworn he heard him _moan_.

“You know,” Sidon whispered against Link’s lips. “I don’t think I will ever get tired of kissing you.”

Sidon planted a kiss on both of Link’s cheeks before kissing his jawline and down his neck. The blonde giggled at the sensation, leaning into Sidon’s lips slightly. 

“It’s been exactly a month to the day that we first met,” Link said. Sidon hummed against him, continuing his line of kisses. When he reached the junction between his neck and shoulder, Sidon kissed it softly before inhaling deeply.

_Oh no._

He unhinged his jaw mechanically, instinct urging him to sink his teeth into the gland that was currently emitting such a heavenly scent. Sidon felt himself losing control, and he didn’t know how he could get it back. Just as fangs began to scrape against his delicate skin, Link spoke up.

“You know, Sidon,” he said softly, causing the Zora to pull away and snap his mouth shut. “This is the happiest I have ever felt. It’s almost too bad you’re not an alpha…”

Straightening himself, Sidon found that he could not meet Link’s eyes. He lifted him off his lap and set him on the floor, causing the Hylian to whine in protest. Sidon would have laughed if it weren’t for the lump in his throat. He wanted to tell him everything, but he couldn’t bring himself to ruin the beautiful night they were having.

When Link laid down on the blanket, Sidon laid next to him, and the smaller man nestled himself into the crook of his arm. Sidon stroked Link’s hair, wondering how he would get himself out of this mess without hurting the person he loved more than anything.

_____

Link awoke with the sun to find an unfamiliar warmth pressed against his back. Rolling over, he remembered falling asleep to Sidon stroking his hair. He smiled to himself, admiring the sleeping Zora and quietly recalling their night of sweet kisses and soft words. He attempted to remove the heavy arm that encircled his waist, but Sidon, in his sleepy haze, gripped him tighter. Link laughed, pressing his lips to Sidon’s cheek. Sidon opened one eye slowly, smiling at his partner and pulling him closer. He nuzzled golden locks, sighing contentedly.

“Good morning,” Link said, wrapping his arms around Sidon’s middle.

“Morning,” Sidon replied. “I don’t want to get up yet.”

Link chuckled, once again trying in vain to escape the Zora’s tenacious grip. “Sidon, I have to go feed the cucoos. You know how they get when they don’t get their food first thing in the morning.”

Sidon hummed, pressing his face into Link’s hair. “Five more minutes.”

“ _Sidon_ ,” Link giggled, wiggling in his grasp. The Zora placed a kiss on the top of Link’s head before relinquishing him at last.

“Fine,” Sidon whined, rolling onto his back. “But I’m going to stay right here for a while longer.”

“As you wish,” Link replied, standing up and grabbing his coat. “Though the floor isn’t too comfortable.”

Sidon huffed, turning away from Link, who laughed as he walked out the door. As expected, the cuccos were a bit ornery due to the wait, but they perked right up once their feed was placed in front of them. Link gathered their eggs and tended to the cows, noting that the thin sheet of snow covering the field would likely keep them in the barn for the day. While Elsie fared well in any kind of weather, he knew that Hime’s obstinate personality meant that any drop in temperature resulted in a drop in the quality of milk.

He carried his collection of dairy to the house where he found Sidon seated at the table, elbows resting on the surface, and chin in cupped his hands. The Zora stood immediately upon Link’s arrival, retrieving one of the pails of milk wordlessly and delivering it to the kitchen. Link began to imagine what it would be like to have Sidon around all of the time. He could probably get his work done in half the time, leaving plenty of opportunities for _other_ _activities_ with his lover…

Hiding the flush that tickled his cheeks, Link swiftly began to prepare a breakfast of scrambled eggs. He presented the meal to Sidon, who thanked him profusely and wolfed it down instantaneously. Sidon waited patiently for Link to finish his meal, making light conversation and widening his smile with every response Link offered. Once the dishes were done, the pair headed to the river, where Sidon prepared to say his goodbyes for the day.

“Are you _sure_ you have to go?” Link asked. “I could spend all day with you.”

“I wish I could stay,” Sidon echoed in a somber tone. “But alas, my princely duties await, and my family will already be suspicious as to why I stayed out all night.”

Wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist, Sidon pulled Link into an embrace. Link hugged him back and silently wished that this moment would last forever. To his dismay, Sidon broke the contact, only to tilt Link’s chin up and plant a tender kiss on plush pink lips. Despite being drastically shorter than his Zora counterpart, Link leaned into the kiss as much as possible. They pulled away amicably, smiling sweetly at one another.

“I love you so very much, my sweet Link,” Sidon said, placing another kiss onto his lover’s forehead.

“I love you too, Sidon.”

Link stayed by the water until he could no longer see the red mass skating along the river. He took the walk home leisurely, heart and mind filled with thoughts of Sidon. He silently thanked Hylian that the Zora had taken the initiative in confessing his feelings, as Link’s inadequate social skills would have kept them both in the dark for all of eternity otherwise. He wondered where this new development would take them. Would Link move to Zora’s Domain, or would Sidon come to stay with Link at the farm? He highly doubted that the latter would be possible, as Sidon’s royal responsibilities kept him tied to his homeland. Still, Link didn’t mind the distance as long as he got to see Sidon every once in a while. His presence was Link’s happy place, being in his arms felt like home, and kissing him was like ascending to heaven.

As he approached the farm, Link slowed to a halt, spotting an unfamiliar horse-drawn carriage at the entrance. He carefully advanced, wishing he had some sort of weapon to protect himself with, only tensing more when he saw the tall Gerudo man stood by the carriage.

Ganondorf grinned when Link arrived, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. Link felt his stomach churn slightly but silently reminded himself that this man hadn’t done anything to threaten his safety. Not yet, anyway.

“Link,” Ganondorf addressed the smaller man in a resounding tone.

“Ganondorf,” Link replied, rolling his shoulders back and straightening his posture in an attempt to hide his trepidation.

“Ah, I’m glad to hear that you remember me,” the Gerudo man gestured towards the carriage nearby. “I have come to request your presence in Gerudo Town.”

Link tilted his head to one side, eyeing the carriage with interest piqued. “For what purpose?”

Ganondorf chuckled, the sound sending an unpleasant shiver up Link’s spine. “You are quite perceptive, indeed. The Gerudo people, myself included, have developed an interest in the crop of this farm, and would like to discuss a trade deal.”

“Shouldn’t you address Queen Zelda, then?”

Ganondorf smiled again, showing a full set of pearly white teeth with one pointed canine on either side. Something about those fangs seemed menacing. “I figured I would go straight to the source. After all, our last meeting is what sparked the interest.”

Link regarded Ganondorf for a moment then, admiring the developed muscles of his naked arms, chest, and abdomen, russet brown skin glistening in the sunlight. Link wondered how he could still be shirtless despite frigid temperatures, and quickly remembered that Gerudo Town was situated in the middle of a vast desert. Their people were likely used to the drastic change in temperature, with sweltering days and chilly nights being commonplace. He looked up into his eyes, crimson irises fixated on him. Link swallowed before giving his response.

“I can’t just leave the animals,” he said, gesturing towards the barn and coop. “It may be winter, but the livestock still needs to be tended to.”

“I have planned for that, as well,” Ganondorf didn’t miss a beat when he replied. “I will send someone to take care of the animals while you are away.”

Link glanced toward the building that housed his most treasured animal friends. _I guess they’ll be fine if I’m gone for a day or two… I bet Sidon would be so proud to hear that I’ve struck a deal with the elusive Gerudo people… Plus, I’ve never seen Gerudo Town. It would be nice to at least visit and meet some of their people…_

Link looked back up at Ganondorf, an ominous smile still plastered to the Gerudo’s face.

“Alright, I’ll go with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is stoked for Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity? I can’t wait, and I’m so happy that it comes out so soon. I realize that there is a small chance that it could change a few things in my fic as far as canon goes (ie if they end up revealing the actual name and appearance of the “Ranch Ruins”), and if it fits the story I may come back and change it. I will let everyone know beforehand, though!  
> Next chapter no later than next Friday~ Things are picking up!  
> Twitter is charmieeeA03


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon and Mipha celebrate the prince's newfound love while preparing for a visit from the Queen of Hyrule.  
> Link realizes that he has been lured to Gerudo Town under false pretenses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for alcohol use and sexual assault in this chapter!  
> The ***** will mark the beginning and end of the sexual assault scene for anyone that feels the need to skip it.  
> Also, thank you for over 1,000 hits and almost 100 kudos! I am not worthy!

“You sure are chipper this afternoon, dear brother.”

Sidon didn’t realize until that very moment that he had been humming absentmindedly as he thumbed through a stack of papers. From the opposite side of the desk, his sister regarded him quizzically, hands neatly folded under her chin.

“Is that so?” Sidon feigned ignorance, trying to turn his attention back to the task at hand.

“Did something happen with Link?”

Sidon looked up at his sister’s mention of his lover’s name. _Looks like I’m not getting out of this one._

“Indeed it did,” Sidon set down his documents, leveling his sister’s gaze.

“I would assume so since you stayed out all night,” she teased back, challenging him with her stare.

Sidon unsuccessfully fought the blush that threatened to break his composure. “We just talked, nothing more.”

“Just _talked_?” She pestered relentlessly.

Sidon straightened up, clearing his throat before continuing. “And… kissed.”

Mipha let out an exaggerated whooping sound, slapping her knee. “I _knew_ it! Father owes me 100 rupees!”

Sidon pouted, fixing his sister with a look of betrayal. “You placed _bets_?”

“ _Of course_ we did,” she replied, taking her stack of papers and tapping in on the desk. “You’ve been dragging this out for so long, Sidon. I knew you weren’t going to last much longer before you confessed your _undying_ love.”

The male Zora felt his face go hot, swallowing thickly. “How do you know I told him that?”

Mipha laid her completed documents on the surface in front of her, eyeing her brother suspiciously. “So you just kissed him? Sidon, how _bold_ of you!”

“N-no, I…” Sidon slouched over the desk and hid his face in his hands. “Of course I told him.”

A small hand encircled his wrist and Sidon peered between his fingers. Mipha smiled at her younger brother, all traces of ill intent having melted from her features. He let his arms fall back down to the desk as she spoke.

“I’m happy for you, Sidon. Truly, I am,” she admitted, taking both of her brother’s hands in hers. “You deserve happiness, and I believe you have found it with Link.”

“I have, dear sister,” Sidon said, giving Mipha’s hands an amicable squeeze. “I really, truly have.”

Mipha showed her brother one last grin before releasing his hands and standing from her seat, collecting the neatly organized stacks of papers strewn across the desk. Her hand hovered over the pile directly in front of Sidon. “Have you finished running through these yet?”

Sidon nodded, helping her gather the last of the documents. “With this final review, we should be ready for the Queen’s visit tomorrow.”

The two of them made their way down the hallway towards the throne room to inform the king of their completed task. Just outside of the opulent doorway, Mipha regarded her brother one last time.

“Did you tell him… _the other thing_?” She asked, giving a quick glance to the guards on either side of the door to ensure that they were not eavesdropping. “About being an alpha?”

The color drained from Sidon’s face as his lips turned downward. He was dreading this question, and his expression told Mipha everything she needed to know.

“ _Sidon_ ,” she hissed under her breath.

“I have every intention of doing so when the time arrives,” Sidon mumbled. “I’m just… scared.”

“Well of course you are, given the situation,” Mipha shifted the documents in her arms, shooing away the guards that attempted to help her. “But now that you’re courting him, it’s imperative that you—”

“Well… I’m not courting him… _officially_ …”

“ _ **What**_?”

The rise in Mipha’s tone caused several nearby Zora to turn their way. Sidon grabbed his sister by her shoulder, leaning down to where they could speak in a more hushed volume.

“Let me guess,” Mipha piped up before Sidon could get a word in. “It just… _didn’t come up_?”

Sidon gulped and gave her a curt nod, eliciting a groan from the shorter Zora.

“Sidon, what am I going to do with you?”

_____

The carriage carrying Link and his Gerudo travel companion arrived at the desert’s outskirts by the late afternoon, stopping at an oasis known as Kara Kara Bazaar. A wave of hot air caressed Link’s cheeks as the doors opened to reveal a bustling marketplace. He was surprised to spot not only people of Gerudo descent, but also those of many origins, including Rito, Goron, and Hylian. Stepping out of the caravan, he marveled at the large pool of water directly in the center, several patrons enjoying the respite from the blazing heat. Link quietly noted that there were no Zora present in the Bazaar, though he was sure that the torrid air would sap any moisture right out of their scales.

Ganondorf exited the carriage behind him. “Feel free to wander about. I won’t be long.”

The tall man headed towards a tent adorned with a banner that sported the image of what looked like a bottle of sorts. Link turned his attention to the variety of kiosks displayed before him, selecting one that seemed to be selling a variety of fruits. Bright yellow bananas, melons bigger than his head, and plump palm fruits decorated the shelves, and Link marveled at each of them. Hyrule Field didn’t grow many fruits aside from apples, so this bounty was entirely new to him.

“Young _voe_ ,” a voice called from behind the counter. An elderly Gerudo woman whose hair was tied into an impossibly high bun stood scowling at him. “You are here with the chief, are you not?”

Link nodded at her, wondering if her face was permanently stuck in such a grimace, or if old age had caused her heart to grow so bitter that it reflected on the rest of her features.

“Tread lightly, young one,” her voice was low as if worried someone might overhear their conversation. “For the powerful, crimes are those that others commit.”

Before he could inquire further, Link was interrupted by the parting of the tent’s curtains. The Gerudo woman stiffened, bowing slightly to the figure that entered her shop.

“ _Emri_ ,” Ganondorf cooed, falling to Link’s side and placing a somewhat territorial hand on his shoulder. Though Link recoiled, Ganondorf stayed firm. “I hope you are not filling my guest’s mind with your foolish vernacular.”

“Of course not, Chief Ganondorf,” she mumbled, sparing one last look of apprehension towards Link before the Gerudo chief led him out of the shop.

Ganondorf accompanied Link back to the carriage, all the while maintaining his hold on him, which made the Hylian highly uncomfortable. The Gerudo spoke up again once they were back in their seats, preparing to take off.

“Don’t pay any mind to whatever that shopkeep said to you.” Though he was diplomatic with his delivery, Link noticed a lack of sincerity in his tone. “She has gotten up there in age, and I’m sure her mind has begun to deteriorate with the years.”

Though he wanted to come to the woman’s defense, Link found himself nearly powerless in Ganondorf’s presence. Something about the chief made him feel incredibly small and powerless, though the man was no larger than Sidon, who never made Link feel any less than wonderful. The Hylian spent the rest of their trip to Gerudo Town with his eyes in his lap, wondering if coming here was the right decision.

Upon arrival to Gerudo Town that evening, Link was once again in awe of his surroundings. The entire town was walled off by a looming sandstone structure, decorated with colorful stones and tiles. Link was told that only women and omega men were allowed access to Gerudo Town, with Ganondorf as Chief being the only exception. After entering through a guarded archway, Link found that the town itself was thriving, much like Kara Kara Bazaar. Large buildings lined with smaller tents were filled with women of many races, haggling and bartering left and right.

Link was nearly paraded through the center of town, a feeling that was much different than being shown around Zora’s Domain with Sidon. Ganondorf kept a hand on the small of Link’s back as he led him up a staircase towards the tallest of the buildings, pitch-black banners draped along either side of the entrance. Ganondorf ushered Link inside, shutting and locking the door behind them.

“Thank you for traveling with me all this way, Link,” Ganondorf said with his back to the Hylian who sat uncomfortably in a wide, armless seat. When he did not respond, Ganondorf turned, beaming down at him. “I must admit, I have not been fully truthful with my intentions.”

Link’s stomach sank. “What do you mean?”

Ganondorf slowly made his way towards Link. “There is no trade deal that I wish to offer you. Instead, I have a different proposal in mind.”

Ganondorf kneeled in front of Link, taking his left hand.

“Be my mate.”

Link retracted his hand instinctively, causing a nasty grimace to grace the Gerudo Chief’s features. Fear overtaking his body, Link found himself rooted to the spot, fight or flight response seemingly refusing to take over.

“Of course, you would be shocked,” Ganondorf said, allowing his hands to drop to his sides. “I will provide a room for you at the inn tonight. Please give my proposal some thought and come see me in the morning.”

Ganondorf stood, unlocking the door and allowing for the Hylian to dart past him. Once the cool night air hit, Link thought he was going to lose his lunch. He wandered the town slowly, heart pounding in his ears with every step.

 _He wants me to be his mate?_ Link pondered, passing by several Gerudo women who gave him curious glares. _There’s no way. I mean, I already have Sidon. Sure, he’s a **beta** , but..._

His feet stopped at the entrance of the bar, and he wondered how his subconscious mind had led him to exactly where he needed to be as he pushed past the curtains. The bartender eyed him quizzically as he sauntered over to the counter, taking a seat amongst several empty chairs.

“What’ll it be, _voe_?” The woman behind the counter asked. Link had only ever consumed alcohol on very few occasions and found that although his instinct told him that a drink was just what he needed, he was clueless as to what he should order.

“Noble Pursuit, please,” a voice came from behind him. Link turned to see a familiar Gerudo woman with flowing ginger hair and viridian eyes. “And one for him, as well.”

The bartender nodded, turning towards her work station and crafting the cocktails. The tall Gerudo who had ordered for him sat on the stool to his right.

“ _Sav'saaba._ Link, correct?” She asked. “Did the chief bring you here under the guise of some ridiculous request?”

Link tilted his head, wondering if she was keen on Ganondorf’s scheme and just feigning ignorance, or if she truly was unaware. “Yes, he said there was a trade offer from your people.”

She scoffed, leaning her elbows onto the table. “In this town, the chief is not in charge of trade deals. His appointed secretary, Riju, is. What a load of rubbish he must have spewed to get you to go along with him.”

Link was unsure if he should be offended, scrunching up his nose.

The woman laughed haughtily. “I mean no offense on your behalf. He can be quite… _charming_ when he wants to. But that man is full of malice.”

The bartender placed two sapphire-colored drinks in front of them, one of which the green-eyed woman grabbed immediately and began to chug.

“You didn’t hear that from me,” she said, polishing off her drink and ordering another. “Oh, my apologies, I must have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Urbosa, right-hand woman to the Gerudo Chief.”

The puzzle pieces snapped into place in Link’s mind as he recalled where he had seen her before. She was with Ganondorf on his first visit to Lon Lon Ranch.

“I remember you,” Link said, taking a sip from his drink and savoring its sweetness.

Urbosa chuckled. “I hope that’s a good thing.”

Link’s lips contorted into a sly smirk. “It is. You hold your ground against a crooked ruler. I like that about you.”

Urbosa slapped Link’s back, causing him to sputter slightly. “Nothing gets past you, does it? Now, what did that dirtbag chief call you out here for?”

Link stared into his drink, wishing he could forget his interaction with Ganondorf. “He… wants to mate with me.”

For the first time since she entered the bar, Link saw Urbosa frown. Her red eyebrows knitted together, lips pressed into a line. “And how did you respond?”

“I didn’t, really,” Link admitted, taking another sip of his drink and already feeling the alcohol loosening his lips. “Or rather, he didn’t give me a chance to. It doesn’t matter, though. I already have someone I’ve dedicated myself to.”

“Oh?” Urbosa leaned forward, interest piqued. “Tell me about them.”

Link finished his drink, prompting Urbosa to request a refill which she insisted was on her. She gestured for him to answer her inquiry.

“He’s… _wonderful_ ,” Link began, softening at the image of Sidon at the forefront of his mind, though it never truly left him. “He’s gentle and kind, and always puts the needs of others before himself.”

“He sounds like the polar opposite of our chief.”

Link giggled. “Exactly. And he’s a _Zora_ , but that doesn’t seem to change how he feels about me.”

“As it should be,” Urbosa said. “Love is not about race. It’s about _heart_.”

Link felt his heart swell at the idea. He was elated to hear that so many people supported a union between different races.

“You know,” Urbosa continued, a cheeky grin painting her lips. “I’ve heard that Zora are often… _well endowed_. Especially those that take after sharks.”

Link flushed. It wasn’t as though the idea had never occurred to him, but hearing it out loud was incredibly embarrassing. Urbosa laughed distinctly at his reaction.

“Your alpha seems wonderful.”

“Oh, he’s not an alpha. He’s a beta.”

Urbosa shrugged. “No matter, love is love.”

The drinks continued to flow as the night went on, and Urbosa opened up about her own love interest, a woman who she admitted she had not been given a chance to meet alone in quite some time, but she kept in contact with through frequent letters. She encouraged Link to ignore Ganondorf’s proposal and pursue his relationship with Sidon, insisting that, although the Gerudo Chief was bold and persistent, he also tended to be a bit of a player, and she doubted that his infatuation with Link was more than just a fling. Slightly relieved and very inebriated, Link made his way to the private room he had been assigned at the inn, flopping onto his back on the bed with a deep sigh.

*****

A knock on his door caused him to lift his head, only to feel his heart sink when the Gerudo Chief entered, uninvited. He greeted the Hylian with his signature malevolent grin, approaching the bed and sitting on the edge.

“Have you considered my proposal?” Ganondorf asked.

“I have,” Link replied, unsure if it was his conversation with Urbosa or the alcohol in his blood that fueled his confidence. Perhaps it was both. “And I refuse.”

Ganondorf’s expression morphed into one of animosity. One hand rested on a satchel at his hip, the other placed on the bed near Link.

“Are you sure you want to make that decision, boy?”

Link swallowed thickly but steeled his resolve. “My answer is _no_.”

“Fine, we’ll play it your way.” Ganondorf swiftly produced a small vial from the satchel, popping the cork with his teeth and shoving the rim into Link’s mouth. Link involuntarily swallowed the bitter liquid, coughing once his lips were free.

“W-what was that?” He asked, feeling his body grow weak.

“A mild paralysis potion,” Ganondorf said, throwing the bottle to the side and allowing it to crash on the floor. He climbed onto the bed above Link, who suddenly found himself unable to move. “Now, you _can’t_ say no.”

Link cried out as lips crashed against his, fervently mashing into him. He pleaded for his body to move as Ganondorf’s hands trailed up his stomach, stopping at his chest where he grasped the Hylian’s tunic and tore it open. Link could only scream helplessly as the Gerudo lay lascivious kisses along his abdomen. Though the Hylian was already immobilized, Ganondorf clenched both his wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head.

Hot tears streamed down Link’s cheeks as he silently begged the Goddess to make his suffering end. Ganondorf’s lips reached his neck, where he licked at his collarbones, a nasty chill coursing through his entire being. His captor finally reached the gland at the base of his neck, and Link choked on a sob as sharp fangs graced his skin.

As if protecting itself, Link’s mind wandered towards thoughts of Sidon. He pictured the rough feeling of scales beneath his fingertips, cool skin caressing his cheeks as clawed hands held him gently and soft lips pressed against his. He imagined himself in Sidon’s embrace, recalling the night they spent together curled up by the fireplace, how he poured his heart out to the Zora, and was received with open arms. Link wondered how the situation had so quickly turned from a dreamlike wonderland to this hellish nightmare.

Just when he thought his connection with Sidon would surely be severed, Ganondorf withdrew his hold, inhaling deeply. Link held his breath, staring daggers into the Gerudo Chief.

“I seem to have miscalculated,” Ganondorf grimaced. “You have not yet reached your heat.”

The Gerudo stood from the bed to Link’s relief, heading immediately for the door before turning back to the paralyzed Hylian on the bed.

“You _will_ learn to obey me, boy,” Ganondorf swung open the door. “If it’s the last thing you do.”

*****

When the Gerudo Chief’s footsteps retreated, Link finally let out a sigh. Though his body was still heavy with the effects of both the alcohol and the potion, he managed to curl himself into a ball underneath the sheets, sobbing into his hands and wishing that Sidon were there to comfort him in his warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The quote that Emri gives to Link is by Noam Chomsky, and acts as a commentary on corrupt leadership. I thought it was fitting for this story.
> 
> I've started another, more casual SidLink fic if you want to check that one out as well! It's called "Sophomore Year: Objective Unclear".


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon and Mipha have an awkward conversation about the birds and the bees.  
> Link arrives back home to a devastating discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR ANIMAL DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER  
> This is probably the saddest chapter so far, so I apologize in advance.

Upon the Queen of Hyrule’s arrival at Zora’s Domain, a meeting was conducted between the royal factions. The conversation proceeded cordially, with discussions of trade deals planned out in detail thanks to Sidon and Mipha’s efforts the day prior. As the meeting came to a close, King Dorephan thanked the queen for her participation, peppering in a few extra details as he turned his head to gesture towards his son.

“There is a high probability that your presence will be requested at the domain once again very soon, as a _royal wedding_ may be taking place,” the king admitted with a grin.

Queen Zelda regarded the Zora prince with a look of interest. “Oh? And who might the lucky party be?”

“He’s a Hylian, actually,” Sidon spoke up, adjusting the cravat adorning his neck. “One you may be familiar with. His name is Link.”

“Oh, the farmer?” The Queen seemed thrilled at the mention of Sidon’s beloved. “I have heard such good things about him, though I must admit I have yet to make his acquaintance.”

“You’re not… concerned about me marrying a civilian?” Sidon asked hesitantly.

“Of course not!” Zelda waved a hand in front of her face, dismissing the notion. “These are progressive times we’re living in, Prince Sidon. It is better to marry for _love_ than to marry for status.”

“I do _truly_ love him,” Sidon flushed as the words poured out of him.

Zelda offered him an earnest smile. “Then I give you my blessing, and offer the utmost congratulations.”

The queen left shortly after signing the trade deal, with many other meetings on her agenda and a long journey back down the mountain ahead of her. With the day still young and their duties fulfilled for the time being, Sidon and Mipha journeyed to the East Reservoir Lake for a sibling siesta. The Zora pair floated on their backs in the cool water, staring up at a clear winter sky.

“The queen is quite lovely, don’t you think?” Mipha asked, a wistful tone in her voice.

“Have you developed a bit of a _crush_ , dear sister?” Sidon questioned. “Maybe an attraction to Hylians runs in the family.”

Mipha splashed her brother playfully, the flush on her cheeks not escaping his notice. “And what about you, _dear brother_? Will you be marrying Link by the year’s end?”

Sidon knew that his blush must have succeeded his sister’s, as she let out a lilting trill in response.

“And what if I do?” Sidon pestered, crossing his arms.

Mipha swam closer to her younger sibling. “I would be _thrilled_ , my dear, sweet Sidon.”

The prince smiled at his sister before she pushed another wave of water towards him. The lighthearted battle that ensued reminded Sidon of his time spent with Link, playing and splashing about in the water. He wondered how the shift in their relationship status, as well as the arrival of the winter months, would change their interactions with one another, as the waters near Hyrule Field were likely to freeze over in some places, blocking his access to Lon Lon Ranch. Somehow reading his mind, Mipha spoke up again.

“Will you go to see him today?”

Sidon shook his head. “It’s a bit late to head down there today. Plus, I kept him plenty busy yesterday.”

“Sidon, _gross_!” Mipha cried, drenching her brother with another wave.

“I didn’t mean it like _that_!” The prince cried, turning away from the splash.

“Yeah, yeah, sure you didn’t!” Mipha giggled behind her hand. “But you will… do _that_ , eventually.”

Heat crept its way up Sidon’s neck where it settled in his cheeks once more. He swam for the dock, clambering out of the water and sinking to the cool stone peninsula. He pulled his knees to his chest and attempted to hide his face in his legs. Mipha grabbed at his ankles and tugged them down into the water, revealing the flustered prince’s agonized expression.

“You know that Hylians are… _different_ , right?” Mipha stared up at her brother expectantly.

Sidon groaned and dragged his palms down his face. “Yes, I am aware of the fact. I don’t want to have a _sex talk_ with my _sister_ right now.”

Mipha pulled herself out of the water and sat next to him, readjusting the headpiece that had tilted askew in their romp. “While I’m not the ideal candidate for giving you _the talk_ , I think it’s important that you know about--”

Sidon bolted to his feet, claws slapping against stone as he jogged away. “Nope! Not listening!”

Mipha followed, taking wide strides to keep up with her brother. “Sidon, you _have_ to tell him about being an alpha! I know it’s frightening, considering how we Zora mate--”

Sidon stopped abruptly, Mipha’s face smacking into his back as she struggled to emulate his whims. He turned and placed both hands on her shoulders to steady her sway, sighing as he came to terms with the fact that his sister was, once again, in the right. Mipha rubbed at her crest, peering up at the prince with a pleading gaze.

“I know, Mipha,” Sidon murmured, releasing his grip on her to cross his arms over his chest. “I know so well that it truly terrifies me what I might do to him.”

“Sidon, I know you,” Mipha voiced. “You would never--”

“I’m an alpha, Mipha! It’s ingrained in me to be violent--”

“But you’re not _like_ that, Sidon!”

“How would _you_ know?” Sidon’s jaw clenched, fighting back tears. “I could _kill_ him the moment I sink my teeth into his flesh!”

“But you _won’t_ , Sidon,” Mipha soothed, placing a hand on his upper arm. “I know you won’t.”

Sidon exhaled through his teeth, shoulders raised, and claws digging into his scales. His sister’s view of him was clouded by adoration, and he knew that she could never imagine him in his most primal state. Though he knew in his heart that he would never truly want to hurt Link, his instinct told him otherwise. Any intimate thought of his Hylian lover was tainted with carnal visions of teeth and claws sunk deep into fragile flesh. He imagined the taste of blood coating his tongue as he lapped over gashes in creamy white skin, teeth grazing over Link’s mating gland before sinking in deep and taking ownership of what he desired most...

Sidon shook the thoughts away, swallowing hard and turning away from the princess as he trudged towards the palace. He would _never_ hurt Link, even if it meant staying unmated for the rest of their lives.

_____

Link awoke in an unfamiliar bed, torn shirt clinging to his sweaty body. He sat up slowly, eyelids heavy and swollen. More than anything, he wanted to bathe, ridding himself of the lingering feeling of Ganondorf’s hands all over him. He wandered to the back of the inn, stepping out onto an empty patio where a rushing waterfall led to a small pool of water used for washing. Link splashed his face with the cool water, removing his ragged tunic and using it as a washcloth. It wasn’t a full bath, but it would suffice for now.

A shirtless Link re-entered the inn, thankful that no one was to be around at this hour. He began to mentally plan his next move, wondering if he would be able to sneak out of the town unnoticed. In the lobby of the inn, he ran into Urbosa, who seemed to be waiting for him, a solemn expression weighing on her features.

“ _Sav’otta_ , Link,” she said, handing him a pile of clothes that included the doublet that he hadn’t realized he had misplaced on his journey to Gerudo Town. “I wish we had time for niceties, but I must get you out of town before Ganondorf returns.”

Link eyed her quizzically, donning the tunic she had given him. It was made of a thin material that was perfect for the desert air but would quickly become a hindrance once he passed through the canyon and reached Hyrule Field. Urbosa carefully placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I heard about what he did to you last night,” Link’s heart sank as she spoke, a look of sympathy in those emerald eyes. “Such acts are considered heinous even from the ruler of our people, and he will be held responsible once found. He escaped not long after visiting your chambers, but I think it best to get you out of town before he comes back. We don’t know what he’s capable of.”

Link allowed himself to be led out of Gerudo Town, giving Urbosa a confused stare when they approached a large mammal just outside of the town’s walls. It seemed to be some kind of desert pinniped, with a colorful mane styled into a mohawk and a bright green harness strapped to its back. Urbosa latched a rope to the harness, handing the other end to Link.

“Sand seal,” she said plainly, producing a shield that she dropped haphazardly into the sand. “I wish I had time to give you a riding lesson, but you will have to do your best.” She pointed straight into the desert ahead. “Go northeast along the path and past the bazaar. From there, pass through the canyon and cross the bridge. Once you see the colosseum, head east and you will reach Hyrule field by twilight.” She gripped his shoulder, a sad smile gracing her lips. “We will meet again, Link.”

The Hylian nodded once, stepping onto the shield and tugging slightly on the rope. The sand seal took off immediately, heading straight for the canyon with very little prompting on Link’s end. He was surprised by the sheer speed of the animal, squinting as he covered his face with the coat in his other hand to keep the sand out of his mouth.

The ride through the desert took barely half an hour, and Link wondered why they hadn’t traveled via this method on their way into town. He dismounted, thanking the sand seal with a pat on the back before it dove into the sand and swam away. He left the shield behind, clamoring through the canyon as the sun began to rise. Traversing the canyon took up the better part of the day, even at a brisk pace. The desert heat tapered off, giving way to the bitter winter chill as he reached the canyon pass and crossed the suspension bridge. The moment that Hyrule Field was in his sights, Link made a mad dash for home.

He skidded to a halt upon arrival of what used to be Lon Lon Ranch. The setting sun illuminated the scorched earth littered with piles of ash. Link fell to his knees, surveying the scene of destruction ahead. The place he had called home for eighteen years of life was reduced to smolders. Where the barn once stood, amongst the cinders, were the charred bones of his livestock. Tears fell down his cheeks as he sank to the ground, mourning the loss of his dearest friends.

Link turned his head at the sound of hooves, spotting a massive black steed trotting forward. He shuffled to a stand, brandishing a burnt and splintered wooden plank as Ganondorf approached.

“ _You_ did this!” He screeched through his sobs, dashing forward with his makeshift weapon raised.

The Gerudo Chief stopped him with a single hand, grasping onto his wrist and lifting him off his feet effortlessly. Link dangled midair, helpless to fight the familiar weakness in his muscles that told him his heat was fast approaching. _Not now,_ he cried internally, hoping that the smell of charcoal covered his scent.

Ganondorf either did not notice or did not care, as he fixed the pathetically scowling Hylian with a nasty grin. “You will not dare defy me again, boy.”

Link struggled in his grasp, attempting to wiggle himself free, and Ganondorf threw him to the ground where he landed on his ass with a hard thump. He glared up at the malicious man before him, who only smirked wickedly in return.

“If you choose to go against me, I will bring further harm to you and your loved ones,” Ganondorf pulled at the reigns, causing his horse to turn away from the Hylian. “Perhaps, a certain _Zora_?”

The edges of Link's vision began to go dark. How did he know about Sidon? Was he spying on his conversation with Urbosa? Or perhaps… she had told him? Link dismissed the thought. There was no way Urbosa would give in to Ganondorf like that, as it was obvious by their exchange that she despised him. There must have been a spy lingering around Gerudo Town during his visit.

“I will give you a week to decide,” Ganondorf called over his shoulder as his horse began to trot away. “Though, it is in your best interest to accept my proposal.”

The sound of nefarious laughter receded, leaving Link awash in guilt and fear. Darkness was quickly swallowing the sky, and Link had nowhere to rest his head for the night. His immediate instinct was to go and find Sidon in Zora’s Domain, but traveling on foot would take him more than a day, and there was no time to waste.

A soft whinny broke his concentration, and he turned to see Epona approaching from the direction of the river. He called out to her, running to his steed and stroking her snout. Link fell into Epona's side, brushing at the soft hairs on her back with his fingertips. _She must have escaped before the fire started._

Epona huffed in response to Link's prodding, turning her head to press her snout into his hair. He felt tears brimming in his eyes once more and wiped them away with his sleeve. Though the loss of his cuccoos and cows came as a calamitous blow, Link felt his anger begin to soften as he gently pet Epona's mane, thankful that she had survived such a tragedy. Placing a careful kiss between her eyes, Link mounted Epona's back and grasped at her mane, steering her towards their destination: _Zora's Domain._

_____

A sudden high-pitch screech drew Sidon’s attention towards the gates of the domain just as dim starlight began to freckle a navy blue sky. He rushed down from his perch on his bedroom balcony, through a crowd of startled Zora whispering about the noise, and towards the looming entrance. Mipha ushered a distraught-looking Link across the gate leading up to a guarded archway, pausing to speak to one of the guards and gesturing behind her. Though he couldn’t hear her voice, Sidon glanced behind her and ascertained that she was asking for someone to escort Epona to the stables. He rushed towards his seemingly tormented love, who instantly fell into his arms as the prince approached.

“Link?” He questioned, pulling the small Hylian into his embrace. “What’s going on?”

All that came out of Link was a choked sob as the blonde buried himself in Sidon’s chest. The prince cast a mystified glance towards his sister, who shrugged in response.

“I just found him and Epona rushing towards the domain. He won’t speak, or rather, it would seem he _can’t_.” She explained, running her palm along Link’s spine. “Let’s get him to the drawing-room and see if we can calm him down.”

Sidon nodded, lifting his beloved with an effortless upheave and carrying him away from the prying eyes that quickly encircled them. Though the Zora people held a curious gaze, the crowd quickly parted upon noticing the stern expression on their prince’s face. The siblings made a mad dash for the castle, doors opening wide at their approach and swinging shut as soon as they crossed the threshold. In the drawing-room on the first floor, Sidon placed Link onto a plush sofa as Mipha carefully lit a fire in the nearby hearth.

Sidon remained faithful at his lover’s side, rubbing circles into his back and petting at his hair as rapid breaths slowed and tears came to a halt. The room remained silent as Sidon coaxed Link down from his panic, whispering words of encouragement into down-turned ears. Once the Hylian had stabilized enough to finally relax his grip, Sidon was the first to speak up.

“What happened, darling?” He murmured, using a single claw to push slightly dampened bangs out of Link’s hair.

“The farm…” Link’s voice was rough, likely from hours of use. Doing what, Sidon was not sure, but from the redness of his lover’s eyes and the wetness of his cheeks, he could guess. “It’s… gone.”

Sidon felt his chest clench but tried his best to maintain a calm demeanor. “Gone? What do you mean?”

Taking in a shaky breath that caused his shoulders to lift to his ears and quickly drop upon release, Link continued. “Ganondorf. He… he burned it all down.”

Anger bubbled in Sidon’s stomach and he clenched his jaw. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mipha’s hand fly up to her chest, a muted gasp escaping parted lips.

Link hiccuped, a short high-pitched whine accompanying his reply as he drew his knees in towards his chest. “It’s all gone, Sidon… _everything_.”

“But… _why_?” Mipha asked quietly, a single hand absentmindedly tracing the regalia perched on her neck.

“He… he wanted to…” Link choked out a sob and buried himself in Sidon’s embrace. “He wanted to _mark_ me. And he… _touched_ me…”

Sidon slammed a balled-up fist onto the table at the side of the couch so hard that it splintered, lodging tiny wooden fragments into the side of his hand. Both Mipha and Link jumped at the outburst, fixing the prince with wide-eyed stares. Sharp teeth ground together, a growl traveling up his throat and leaving him in a roar.

“That wretched, conniving _snake_!” The prince was nearly shouting, control slipping from his grasp as pure rage began to take hold, alpha dominance reigning supreme over all other senses.

“ _Sidon_ ,” Mipha pleaded, taking hold of her brother’s hand and stroking it gently. His pupils dilated slightly, allowing him to regain composure and refocus his resolve.

“Oh, my dear, sweet Link,” Sidon cooed, dragging the fragile Hylian into his lap and peppering gentle kisses along his forehead and cheeks. “I am so sorry that this has happened to you. If only I had been there to protect you. If only I could have stopped him from--”

“I chose to go with him,” Link whispered, chin tucked into his chest. Sidon perked up in surprise, mouth hanging open. “He promised the start of a trade deal with his people and I… I wanted to make you _proud_. I didn’t know he would--”

Sidon hushed Link’s cries with a careful peck on the lips. “I am _always_ proud of you, my love. This is _not_ your fault. That heinous, corrupt chief is to blame. I promise you, he will _not_ get away with this.”

“I will arrange for you to stay here at the domain until we figure this out,” Mipha said, giving Link’s hand a gentle squeeze before rising and heading for the door. “I will have Kodah arrange a room for--”

“He will stay with me in my chambers,” Sidon demanded, peering down at the man nestled in his arms. “I am not leaving your side again.”

“Sidon,” Mipha took a step towards the pair. “You’re not _mated_ yet.”

“Mated?” Link asked, blinking away tears and glancing up at Sidon, whose lips were pressed into a tight line as he glared daggers into his older sister. “I thought you were a _beta_ …”

“You _have_ to tell him,” Mipha urged, matching Sidon’s stare.

“Tell me _what_?” Link begged, wriggling out of Sidon’s grasp and standing in front of the bright red Zora prince.

Sidon’s eyes drifted between his sister and his love, the moment of admission he had been dreading finally upon them. He swallowed hard before grabbing Link by the arms and holding his gaze.

“Link I… am an _alpha_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BIG REVEAL!  
> I'm sorry if the first couple of paragraphs feel rushed. I don't like writing about politics, and I really just wanted to dive into the bulk of this chapter.  
> I hope I was able to portray Link's selective mutism well in this chapter! I actually suffer from selective mutism myself as a symptom of my anxiety, so I tried to picture what it's like from an outside point of view when someone has an episode.  
> The next one is where things start to get steamy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon hearing that his beloved is an alpha, Link begs Sidon to consummate their relationship and mark him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Link and Sidon being incredibly thirsty for each other!  
> This is it, the sex scene chapter! The last half is pure smut, so if you’re really only reading this story for the plot (lol), I’ll give you a ***** as an explicit content warning, which extends to the end of the chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Link collapsed to his knees, ears ringing and breath caught in his throat. _Sidon is an alpha?_

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked between desperate attempts to refill his lungs.

Sidon bit his lower lip, beads of red dotting the delicate skin beneath sharp fangs. “Link, I… I don't… I wasn’t…” He sucked in air, blowing it out in an exaggerated huff before continuing. “The day you first took me to the farm and I learned you were an omega… I didn’t want to scare you, but I knew by your scent before you even said anything. I feared that if I were around during your heat, I would lose control. Before I knew it, I lied and told you I was a beta. I was trying to _protect_ you, my love--”

“Protect me?” Link’s throat was so tight that his words barely came out as more than a squeak. “What do I need protection from?”

“From _me_ , Link,” Sidon breathed, reaching out to caress his lover’s cheek. “I don’t know what I would do if--”

“I want you to mark me,” Link blurted out, leaning into Sidon’s touch. “Please, Sidon. Make me yours.”

The Zora prince stood abruptly, stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Link rose from his seat as Mipha threw open the door to call out to her brother.

“Sidon, wait! We need to talk about this--”

Link placed a hand on her shoulder, drawing her gaze to his.

“Let me take care of this, Mipha.” He gave her a paltry smile before darting out of the room to follow his lover.

Sidon’s long strides had taken him a good distance down the hall, but Link was quick on his feet as he lunged to catch up with him, calling out his name with no response. When the Hylian’s fingers wrapped around his wide forearm, Sidon snapped his head back to snarl at Link, pupils blown wide and sharp teeth bared. He snatched up the small man’s wrist, irritating the bruises left by the Gerudo Chief just hours earlier. Link whimpered at the pain, shrinking away from Sidon’s heated stare.

“Do you have any idea what Zora mating rituals are like?” The prince asked, a husky growl in his voice. “All of the _biting, tearing,_ and _ripping_ into flesh? Do you know what that would do to _you_? How easily I could make you _bleed_?”

Demonstrating his strength, Sidon sunk pointed claws into Link’s wrist, drawing blood from the petrified blonde’s delicate skin. He cried out as the warm liquid dripped down his forearm. Seeing Sidon in such a primal state of furor instilled a fear deeper than that created by the unwanted caress of Ganondof’s skin, but it also introduced a new feeling. One that Link had thought he knew in some capacity, but never to such an intense volume. An instinctual urge that churned in his belly and spread like wildfire throughout his entire being.

_Lust._

Attempting to slow the rush of blood that flooded his nether regions, Link took a deep breath before stepping closer to Sidon. The surprised Zora attempted to move away, but Link snaked his arms around his waist, rooting him to the spot. Hot breaths tickled Link’s ears as Sidon’s chest rose and fell rapidly, clawed fingers releasing Link’s wrist and weaving into golden strands of hair. He tugged slightly, causing Link to tilt his chin upward to meet a pitch-black gaze, hardly a sliver of gold peeking through.

Sidon’s lips crashed against Link’s with a heated passion, prying open his jaw to allow a rough tongue to assault his mouth. Link moaned, melting into Sidon’s touch and standing on his toes in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Sidon pulled away from their embrace only to lift Link by the hips, slamming his back against the wall and knocking the wind out of him. Before he could have a moment to catch his breath, hungry lips were on Link’s once more, hot tongue darting around and searching for something, anything to sate his desire. Link wrapped his legs around Sidon’s torso, hands pulling at his tail and ripping a strained growl from the lust-driven Zora. Sharp teeth pricked at Link’s lower lip, a metallic taste assaulting their kiss.

Sidon released Link abruptly, causing the Hylain to falter slightly as his feet met with the floor. The prince stumbled backward, blood-stained lips parted in a gasp, long arms extended out in front of him with palms facing Link. The blonde stared back, wide-eyed and gulping down successive breaths, attempting to ignore the hardness in his pants.

“Link, I can’t…” Sidon whispered shakily, taking a step backward. Link mirrored his movement, taking one long stride towards his lover.

“You _can_ ,” he panted, lacing their fingers together and pulling Sidon’s hands to his chest. “I want you to.”

Rigid breaths left the prince as he straightened, shoulders lowering slowly as his muscles finally began to relax. His pupils shrunk to normal size and he gripped Link’s hands in his. The Hylian nuzzled into his chest, pecking small kisses to the pale white skin.

“If we’re going to do this,” Sidon began, releasing one of Link’s hands to stroke down his spine. “We’re going to do it _right_.”

Link pulled away just enough to look up into golden eyes that shone with determination. Link nodded, a smile gracing his lips as he stroked the back of Sidon’s hand with his thumb. Sidon’s expression softened, matching Link’s grin, and the Zora planted a single kiss on the top of his head. Link closed his eyes, leaning into the sensation and feeling his body go weak. His knees buckled, and he collapsed under his own weight. Sidon caught him quickly, cradling the tired blonde in his arms as his world went black.

_____

“How is he doing?”

Sidon entered the domain’s infirmary with a hushed voice, not wishing to risk waking any sleeping Zora nearby. He peered down at the Hylian who lay unconscious on the only bed the room had been equipped with. Visitors rarely needed medical assistance, and the Zora people would typically retreat to the healing pools just up the mountain, so having more than one bed in the barely-used infirmary wasn’t necessary. Still, Sidon was glad for it now, as he watched Link’s chest rise and fall with contented breaths.

“He’s alright,” the attendant, Tona, said as she finished checking the Hylian’s heartbeat. “Poor thing collapsed from exhaustion.”

Sidon nodded, a timid smile creeping onto his lips. “Thank you for keeping an eye on him, Tona. Shall I take over?”

“Actually, Prince Sidon,” she began, standing from her seat to address the prince. “I think it’s best you take him to your chambers for tonight.”

Sidon’s eyes widened at the insinuation, causing the female Zora to chuckle softly behind her hand.

“I’m trying to say he will be more comfortable there. Considering the circumstances, I think it best that you be the first person he sees upon waking.”

“Ah,” Sidon breathed, sparing another glance to the sleeping blonde. “I suppose… you’re right.”

“Prince Sidon, if I may…” Tona clasped her hands together over her chest, staring up at the prince with a benevolent gaze. “On behalf of the Sidon Fan Club, I would like to inform you that we are all in favor of your union with this Hylian. We were a bit apprehensive at first, but after seeing how much you truly care for him, we have decided to fully support the two of you.”

The grin tickling Sidon’s cheeks widened. “Thank you, Tona.”

The smaller Zora bowed before exiting the room. Sidon sauntered to the side of the bed, leaning over to stare at his loved one who seemed to be resting peacefully, despite the circumstances surrounding him. He looped one arm beneath Link’s knees and wrapped the other around his back before lifting him gingerly so as not to rouse him. Link stirred slightly, moving to rest his forehead against Sidon’s chest.

 _So cute._ Sidon thought, quietly making his way up to his personal chambers. Midnight had long since passed, and Sidon was sure to inform his father of the devastating turn of events after rushing his love to the infirmary upon his sudden fainting spell. The King agreed that it was best for Link to remain in the domain until they formulated a plan of action. He had preemptively arranged for a large mattress and bedframe to be constructed for the prince and his imminent union with his Hylian lover, which Sidon was now thankful for. As he entered his chambers, the Hylian in Sidon’s arms began to stir once more, sapphire eyes peeling open and gazing up at Sidon, who smiled down at him.

“Go back to sleep, darling,” Sidon whispered, pressing his lips to Link’s forehead.

“What happened?” Link asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“You fainted, my pearl,” Sidon replied, smoothing hairs out of the Hylian’s face and carrying him to the bed. “Are you feeling alright? Does anything hurt?”

Link shook his head as Sidon placed him onto the bed. The opulent mattress dwarfed the tiny Hylian, but its purpose was to serve as a sleeping space for both of them at once. Sidon knelt down to meet Link’s eyes as the blonde responded verbally.

“I’m alright, just a bit tired,” he said, pressing his palms into the mattress on either side of him. “Why do you have a bed in here? I thought you slept in a pool.”

Sidon chuckled under his breath, peppering a few more kisses along his beloved’s forehead. “It’s for _you_ , my love.”

“It’s too big for _just me_ ,” Link teased, leaning back and tilting his head to fix Sidon with a seductive gaze.

“I will have to join you, then,” Sidon answered, climbing into the bed beside him. His weight caused the mattress to dip significantly, but Link didn’t seem to mind as he crawled to the headboard and laid on his side, patting the space next to him.

“Over here,” he cooed, head propped up on one arm.

Sidon obliged, spreading out on the bed next to Link. The smaller man instantly rolled into him, resting his head on Sidon’s chest with a contented hum. Sidon wrapped an arm around Link’s waist and pulled him closer, pecking at his temple.

“I’m sorry for how I acted earlier,” Sidon began, petting up and down Link’s back.

The blonde shook his head, raising his chin to look into Sidon’s eyes. “No, you were right. But that doesn’t mean that I was wrong.”

Sidon tousled Link’s hair, lingering at the crown of his head for a moment before sinking his claws into golden locks and carefully massaging his scalp. Link leaned into his touch, eyes closed, as another pleasing sound escaped him.

“I liked what happened afterward,” Link said, rolling his neck to allow Sidon to reach the side of his head.

Sidon’s movements stopped as he felt his mouth go dry. “I… did too. A bit _too_ much, if I’m being honest.”

Blue eyes opened once more, twinkling with a lustful gaze. Link climbed on top of Sidon, swinging his legs over the Zora’s torso with his behind pressed into his stomach.

“I like what you do to me, Sidon,” the Hylian growled. Sidon wondered where this sudden confidence came from, though he didn’t mind. The prince allowed his hands to wander up Link’s thighs, pressing into his hip and making him squeal.

“There are many things I would like to do to you, my treasure.” He watched as Link’s face contorted with desire. “But I want you to tell me if anything becomes too much… or if it reminds you of _him_.”

The pretty smile lifting Link’s cheeks sagged, replaced with a grimace. Sidon felt his stomach churn, but he steeled his resolve. This was an important hurdle for them to pass. Link had been assaulted by another man’s hand, and Sidon vowed to never evoke the memory of those unwanted advances when he made love to Link.

“ _You’re_ not _him_ ,” Link promised, taking hold of both of Sidon’s hands and pressing them into his chest. “You _could_ never be.”

“I know, my love, but if I ever--”

“You won’t,” Link whispered, placing affectionate kisses on each of Sidon’s knuckles. “But I will let you know if I feel uncomfortable.”

Sidon felt his heart swell with adoration for the man perched on top of him. He lifted Link into a crushing embrace, bringing a song of laughter from his love. Sidon nuzzled his crest against Link’s forehead.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” He asked, eliciting another giggle from the blonde.

“You can always tell me again.”

*****

Link was certain that the preparation for their lovemaking session would be an arduous task, but to his surprise, he found himself once again seated on the bed in Sidon’s room just one night later, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the prince’s return. They had gone to Mipha that morning upon Sidon’s request, where he asked his sister to use her healing powers in the event that things went too far during their first night together. Though slightly embarrassed by the possibility of walking in on them, Mipha agreed, and it was arranged for her and two guards to be stationed nearby in the event that things went awry. The idea of having others so close during his rendezvous with his Zora lover made Link feel flustered, but he knew that these precautionary measures were for his own safety.

Promptly after their visit with Mipha, Link had been rushed into a quiet room in the palace, where two enthusiastic servants schooled him on Zora anatomy. His teachers, both female Zora themselves, pulled out a diagram, various parts of which were referenced while they explained how to please his mate in vivid detail. Link sat entranced, heart fluttering in his chest when his giddy instructors revealed that the prince had not one, but _two_ phalluses. He wondered fervidly if he would be able to take both...

With his heat in full swing, Link shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He sighed, pressing down into the mattress with the heel of his palm in order to test its resistance. Just how rough would Sidon’s handling be? Would he break the bed frame? He jumped when the door creaked open, a large red head with golden eyes and shark-like teeth peering in.

“Mipha’s on standby,” Sidon said, entering the room and shutting the door behind him, making sure it remained unlocked. Link could see from his body language that he was equally nervous. “Are... are you ready, my love?”

Link nodded, feeling his body already starting to heat up as his lover approached the bed. Sidon sat next to him, causing the mattress to dip dramatically. He would have laughed out loud at the effect, had he not been able to feel his heartbeat in his throat. Sidon placed his hand in Link’s and squeezed, letting him know that it would be alright, and they were in this together. Link let out a heavy sigh and leaned into Sidon’s arm.

“I’m a little nervous,” he admitted, looking up at the Zora. “But I know I’m in good hands.”

Sidon’s cheeks flushed a familiar blue as he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Link’s lips. Clawed fingers weaved into his blonde hair as he pulled Link closer. Instantly feeling a stirring in his groin, Link leaned in to the kiss, grazing his tongue brazenly against Sidon’s lower lip. The Zora laughed, pulling away slightly.

“I promise to keep you safe, my pearl,” Link could feel his breath tickling his skin, and it only made his desire deepen. He was swiftly pulled back into their kiss, Sidon’s wide tongue dancing around his own.

Lips still locked, Sidon lifted Link by the waist effortlessly and placed him at the head of the bed, propped up on several plush pillows. Giggling, Link snaked his arms around Sidon’s neck, pulling him into an embrace.

“I love you so much,” Sidon whispered against his beloved’s lips.

“I love you too,” Link replied, tracing his fingers along the sensitive underside of Sidon’s tail. The Zora shivered at the sensation, lips crashing against Link’s once more.

Sidon’s hand wandered to the hem of Link’s shirt, lifting it ever so slightly to allow him access to the Hylian’s soft skin. He trailed upward, stopping at Link’s nipple, grazing it with a claw. Link let out a muted moan, and he felt the Zora smile against his lips.

“Are you sensitive here?” Sidon asked, giving a slight pinch to Link’s erect nipple and earning a squeal.

“Y-yes!” Link admitted, feeling his face flush at Sidon’s teasing.

Sidon retracted his hand momentarily to grab at the bottom of Link’s shirt and lift it off his body, exposing muscular, sun-kissed skin. Sidon laid a row of kisses from Link’s navel up to his Adam’s apple.

“You are so beautiful, my treasure,” Sidon whispered against Link’s skin, inhaling the scent that oozed from his neck.

Link cried out when Sidon’s tongue met his left nipple, caressing it in gentle circles. Sidon’s hand wandered to the unattended nub, flicking and teasing it with his claw. Link wiggled in his hold, grasping desperately at his lover’s tail. Sidon groaned when Link pulled at it slightly, and the Hylian quickly withdrew his hand, meeting his partner’s gaze.

“Too much?” Link asked, concerned that he may have hurt his love.

Sidon grabbed Link and placed him into his lap, large hands grasping at his waist. “Not enough,” he growled, pressing his lips to Link’s once more and groping his ass with both hands. Link moaned into his lover’s open mouth, passion quickly overtaking his body. He clung to Sidon like his life depended on it, pants straining with his growing erection.

Sidon palmed Link’s cock from the outside of his trousers, and Link felt his breath hitch in his throat. Sidon carefully rubbed at the engorged extremity, earning desperate pants from the Hylian in his lap.

“S-Sidon,” Link gasped. “P-please.”

“Please what, my darling?” Sidon purred into his ear.

“Touch me more.” Link begged.

“As you wish,” Sidon pulled Link off of his lap and placed him onto the bed once more, slipping his fingers into Link’s waistband and removing his pants and underwear in one swift motion. Link’s penis sprung to life, and he hid his face in his hands in embarrassment.

Sidon grasped one of Link’s wrists, raising it to his face and planting a kiss on his palm.

“I told you before, and I will tell you again,” the Zora whispered sensually. “You are _beautiful_.”

Sidon wrapped his hand around Link’s cock, thumbing over the sensitive tip and stroking him gently. Thrusting his hips upward with every stroke, Link mewled helplessly at his lover’s touch. He had wanted- no, _needed_ this for so long, and Sidon was finally, _finally_ touching him all over. Link nearly couldn’t believe that this was all happening, but the sensations that overwhelmed him, Sidon’s oceanic scent, the sound of his heavy breaths, the warmth radiating between them, there was no way any of this _couldn’t_ be real.

Lost in thought, Link couldn’t help himself from releasing all over Sidon’s hand. His immediate reaction was to apologize, but a pleased grin tickled Sidon’s features as he examined the mess, lapping at his own palm with a long, slick tongue.

“You are simply _irresistible_ , Link,” he said, stroking the Hylian’s blonde locks with his clean hand. Sidon leaned back onto the pillows at the head of the bed, and Link took the opportunity to clamber over and situate himself between his lover’s thighs.

 _I can do this._ He chanted mentally, pressing an experimental finger to the slit at Sidon’s groin and earning a pleased sigh from the Zora. He dove down to pepper sweet kisses along the sensitive, cool skin, lapping at the fluid that excreted from the opening. Link slipped his tongue into the slit and immediately met with something hard as Sidon groaned at the sensation. Two fingers quickly accompanied his mouth, carefully coaxing the twin penises to emerge.

Coated in slick, Sidon’s erect cocks slipped out in tandem, nearly smacking Link on the face when they did. The Zora roared at the sensation, grasping at the sheets beneath him and tearing into the fabric with his claws. Determined to give his lover the same amount of pleasure that he had received, Link sucked one of the dicks into his mouth, covering the tip with saliva as he eagerly grasped the other one in his palm and stroked. Sidon moaned louder, arching his back and pushing his pelvis towards Link’s face, causing his cock to push further into the Hylian’s mouth. Eager and aroused, Link swallowed as much of Sidon’s cock as he could, choking it down into the back of his throat. The Zora released a wanton moan as his lover bobbed up and down, sucking and slurping sounds echoing in the room around them. Link’s own member quickly stirred at the harmony of sounds, and he wiggled uncomfortably as his hole began to lubricate itself.

“ _Link_ ,” Sidon snarled hungrily, drawing the Hylain’s mouth off of him with a loud pop. “I need you. _Now_.”

Giving in to temptation, the blonde crawled on top of the Zora and situated himself over the cock he had just finished sucking. Sidon cupped his cheek in one hand, the other carefully placed on his lover’s hip.

“If it becomes too much,” he began, staring deeply into a sea of blue. “Just call out for help. I don’t know if I will be able to stop myself, but the guards are prepared to do what is necessary to keep you from harm.”

Link nodded and began to lower himself, crying out when the tapered end of Sidon’s engorged cock kissed at his slick hole before quickly passing the first ring of muscle. They called out in unison, eyes locked in a fervent gaze. Sidon took hold of Link’s hips, carefully guiding him down until he was fully seated. Blinking away tears, Link grasped desperately at Sidon’s chest, the latter of which took one of his hands to place reassuring kisses on the tips of shaking fingers.

“I’m going to move now.”

Hands returning to slim hips, Sidon lifted Link up before lowering him again, both of them letting out a satisfying sound. He repeated this action several times as Link’s tight wetness acclimated to the sensation. Sidon’s second cock rubbed at Link’s back every time he pulled the Hylian down, heightening their shared pleasure. Speeding up the pace of snapping hips, Sidon’s teeth ground together audibly as Link cried out for him. The Zora pulled at Link’s wrist, raising it to his lips and lapping at the small abrasions he had caused the night before. Link shifted forward, momentarily taking over the thrusting motion as Sidon focused loving kisses up his arm, pulling him closer with every peck. His lips encircled a sensitive nipple, pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently. Link wailed at the sensation, ass slapping down hard onto Sidon’s groin. The sudden movement caused Sidon’s teeth to prick at the nub in his mouth, causing Link to gasp and pull away in surprise.

He peered down into pitch-black eyes, blood-stained lips parted slightly to show razor-sharp fangs. Sidon’s chest rose and fell with a deep inhale, and Link shivered with anticipation as he watched his lover’s instinct take over.

_____

Just one drop of blood was all Sidon needed to go completely haywire.

He hoisted the Hylian off his cock and slammed him on the bed, climbing over him before thrusting himself back into his tight hole with a single push. Link cried out in shock, but Sidon paid him no mind. Not a single semblance of his kindhearted personality remained, as alpha instinct overwhelmed him. He wrapped long fingers around Link’s throat, pushing down hard as he ravaged the wailing blonde. Link clawed at the hand blocking his windpipe, desperate to suck down precious air, but Sidon held firm, giving in to desire.

Just as the Hylian’s face began to turn blue, Sidon released his grip, only to flip the blonde onto his stomach. Sharp teeth nibbled hungrily at the delicate skin of his back, earning even more howls from his lover. Sweeping his tongue across bleeding teeth marks, Sidon growled as a shiver ran up Link’s spine. He didn’t spare a single moment to wonder if the enjoyment was mutual, shoving both cocks into Link’s gaping hole and ripping a scream from his throat. Sidon pulled the blonde to his knees, hips crashing against his ass as he fucked into him with reckless abandon. The pillow pressed against Link’s face did little to muffle the continuous howls that quickly drove Sidon over the edge.

With one final shove, Sidon rutted deep into Link’s sloppy wetness, pulling his head back with a fistful of sandy locks to allow himself to clamp down onto the gland on his neck. Link screamed out Sidon’s name as he was filled with steaming cum, releasing his own orgasm into the sheets.

Once the final drops of his semen were deposited into the panting Hylian, Sidon pulled out and released his jaw, carefully kissing at the bleeding mark he had made on his lover as he settled back down.

Sitting back on his haunches, Sidon surveyed the tantalizing sight in front of him. Scratches and puncture wounds littered Link’s back, seeping red, but not quite enough to warrant medical attention just yet. Thick white fluid leaked out of his bright red ass, which Sidon was sure would bruise from his reckless thrusting. Blood had already begun to congeal along the mating mark that encompassed nearly the entirety of Link’s neck and shoulder.

Hazy blue eyes peered back at him as Link twisted his chin towards the side where Sidon had left his mark. The Hylian’s lips turned upward at the corners, a few more tears streaming down his cheeks. Sidon settled into his side, stroking his hair and pecking kisses on his forehead.

“Thank you, my pearl,” Sidon whispered. “You were _incredible_.”

Link hummed, moving to kiss along Sidon’s jaw. “Me? Sidon, that was _insanely hot_.”

His heart fluttered with the knowledge that Link had been enjoying himself. Sidon traced a finger along the mating bite, smiling down at his love.

“You’re _mine_ now,” He cooed.

“I always have been,” Link replied, finding Sidon’s mouth and pressing into him.

A soft pink tongue prodded at his lower lip, and Sidon chuckled. “Don’t you need a break, my treasure?”

Link shook his head, wrapping his arms around Sidon and pulling him close. Sidon laughed again, tilting Link’s chin up with a finger so he could gaze into those oceanic eyes.

“Good,” he growled, baring sharp teeth. “I’m not done with you yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Sidon just absolutely losing it on Link was the main inspiration for this fic, which made this chapter really fun to write! I will have to see how I can incorporate more smutty moments into this fic, but the rest of it will mainly be plot-based!  
> Thank you for reading and giving me your feedback.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely HowlingSpiritz gifted me with [this amazing artwork](https://twitter.com/HowlingSpiritz/status/1309037144388915201?s=20) of a scene from Chapter 4! I am eternally grateful for their support, as well as all of you who continue to read my work!

Link and Sidon’s first mating session lasted through the entire duration of his heat. The tension that had built up between them finally snapped, leading to three days of passionate lovemaking, by the end of which Link could barely stand up straight. On the evening of their third night together, just as Link was coming to the end of his cycle, Sidon suddenly came to his senses and assessed the damage. He howled for his sister to attend to Link, who was high on pain and barely cohesive from the loss of blood. He remembered being hoisted into Sidon’s arms and transferred to the infirmary where Mipha tended to him, an ominous blue light emanating from her hands. Once he started to feel some relief from his agony, everything went black.

He awoke to the sun in his eyes, wondering how long he had been unconscious. Slowly sitting up, Link realized that his pain had eased significantly, only a dull ache resonating through him. An attendant hurried to his side, placing her hands on his shoulders to urge him to lie back down while she called out for Mipha. The princess entered, a slight smile gracing her lips as she examined the now-conscious Hylian.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, lifting his shirt slightly to investigate the plethora of bite marks littering his chest. “Sidon did quite a number on you.”

“I’m alright,” Link muttered, flushing slightly. “Where is he?”

“He’s in a meeting with Father,” Mipha told, rolling Link over to one side so she could assess the damage to his back. “Will you be able to wait? They are discussing your next plan of action as far as the situation with… the farm.”

Looking over his shoulder, Link caught a hint of melancholy in Mipha’s gaze. Though she had never visited herself, Link could tell that Mipha was mourning the loss of Link’s home as if it were a precious memory. He was thankful for her empathy, though a pang of sadness stung at his heart. He truly had nowhere to go now, no place to call his own, and no means of making an income. None of that mattered logistically, Link figured, as he and Sidon were now mated, and he would likely be staying at the domain from now on. Still, he had lost his sense of purpose, his only meaning of existence for the past eighteen years quickly slipping from his fingers in a single night.

“Alright,” Link sighed, attempting to sit up once more as Mipha completed his checkup. “Can I go for a walk? I’m awfully stiff. How long was I out for anyway?”

“A day and a half,” Mipha said, helping him out of the bed. “You’ve healed up rather quickly, considering the damage. Though, there will be a bit of scarring, especially along your back.” Once Link got his bearings, she let go. “I think a walk will do you some good. Shall I accompany you?"

He grinned at the short red Zora. “I would like that.”

The two of them decided to take a stroll down to the stables just outside of the domain where Epona was housed. Link nuzzled into her pristine white mane, noting how well she had been taken care of during her stay. Though she didn’t have much experience with strangers, Epona seemed content in the nearly-empty stable, basking in the pampering given to her by the stableman. As much as he wanted to stay by his mare’s side and shower her with affection, Link was quickly growing fatigued. He and Mipha began the trek back to the infirmary, a quiet conversation evolving between them.

“You know,” Mipha began, allowing Link to hold onto her arm for balance. “Sidon is so lucky to have found you. I’ve never seen my brother so happy. Not that he has ever been melancholy, per se… But with you, he _shines_. I have faith that your relationship will only blossom from here on out, and both of you with it.”

A smile lifted the corners of Link’s cheeks. “Thank you, Mipha. To be honest, I feel like _I_ am the lucky one. I spent so much time alone, I never even entertained the possibility of finding a mate. To have found someone like Sidon… kind, generous, vivacious… I must be the luckiest man alive.”

Mipha giggled melodically, a sweet, lilting sound. “He is quite the gentleman, but he can be such a bumbling buffoon at times! Truly, I am grateful that he has you to balance him out. You are very level-headed, and I think he desperately needs to be grounded at times.” She stared off into the setting sun. “He should be finishing up that meeting by now. I’m sure he is eager to see you.” Mipha turned her gaze back to her Hylian companion. “I think he plans on proposing soon.”

Link’s heart skipped a beat as he momentarily stopped in his tracks, eyes locking onto a honey gold that matched those of his beloved. “You think so?”

Mipha took both of Link’s hands in her own, fixing him with a sincere look. “Link, he simply _adores_ you. Now that you’re mated, I’m sure he will want to make things official as soon as possible.” Dropping Link’s hands, she peered at the ground. “Though, I do worry about this situation with Ganondorf… what if—”

Before she had a chance to complete her thought, a puff of smoke clouded their view. Coughing and sputtering, Link squinted to see through the fog. Once it had cleared slightly, he was greeted with an alarming sight. A slim, lanky figure clad in a blood-red suit tailored to fit like a second skin held the princess in a chokehold, a curved blade held in front of them. A white mask with a mysterious symbol painted on it covered their face, and aside from their humanoid build, their identity was unrecognizable.

“Mipha!” Link shouted, lunging forward in an attempt to free her from the stranger’s grasp. The blade was swiftly raised and brought down on his upper arm, slicing a shallow gash in his skin. Link stumbled backward, still weak from the loss of blood in the days prior. With the tip of the sickle pressing into Mipha’s cheek, the captor chuckled a deep, ominous noise.

“Foolish boy! You will pay for betraying Master Ganondorf!”

Another puff of smoke was accompanied by a sharp crackling sound, and Link fell to his behind in shock. When the smog had cleared, Mipha and the figure were gone. Link scrambled to his feet, cursing under his breath and putting pressure on his wound. He ran to the palace as fast as his feet would carry him, pushing through his exhaustion until his lung burned. Bursting into the grand meeting hall, several heads turned his way, including those of King Dorephan and Sidon. Link fell to his knees, gasping for air and clutching his injured arm.

“Link?” Sidon called, rushing to his side. “What happened? You’re bleeding!”

“M-Mipha…” Link stuttered, grabbing onto his loved one for support. “K-kidnapped…”

“What?” The prince asked, mouth agape.

“By whom?” King Dorephan demanded.

Link shook his head in response. “Don’t know… strange figure…”

“Breathe, darling,” Sidon urged, covering the wound on Link’s bicep with his hand and urging for a nearby guard to retrieve medical aid. He guided the frantic Hylian in several rounds of deep breathing exercises as a bandage was wrapped around his arm. “Tell us what happened.”

Rising to his feet with the help of the Zora Prince, Link steadied his mind and body. “We were walking back from the stable when there was a sudden puff of smoke. Someone grabbed Mipha and— they said it was payback for betraying Ganondorf.”

“A Gerudo spy?” The king questioned.

Link shook his head once more. “I couldn’t tell. They wore a mask over their face. I tried to attack, but they cut my arm, and before I knew it they were gone.” He glanced between the king and the prince. “I’m so sorry, I couldn’t protect the princess…”

“This is _not_ your fault, my dear,” Sidon promised, holding his hands firmly. “You are still in recovery. No one could have suspected this.”

“He’s right,” Dorephan added. “We had hoped that the upcoming confrontation with Ganondorf would remain somewhat… civil, but it seems he has decided to play an underhanded move.” The king addressed the guards around the room. “We shall arrange for a search party to find Princess Mipha.”

“I want to help!” Link declared, attempting to step forward only to stumble into Sidon’s arms.

“My pearl, I know you feel responsible for this misfortune, but you will need your strength for when we face Ganondorf.” Sidon pulled the frail Hylian into an embrace, placing a kiss on the crown of his head. “We will join the search party as soon as _that_ is taken care of. Hopefully, she will be recovered by that time.”

“Sidon, please take Link to your chambers after having the cut on his arm examined. We will need to up our security to ensure that no one else is harmed,” King Dorephan demanded, barking a few additional orders at his guardsmen.

Before he could protest, Link was swept up into Sidon’s arms and taken back to the medical room. The cut on his arm was shallow, but bled profusely and stung when a cotton pad soaked in antiseptic was pressed against it. Adrenaline slowly waning, Link stayed perfectly still as his wound was dressed and he was given the all-clear to be taken up to Sidon’s quarters. His Zora Prince stayed by his side the entire time, a worried expression weighing on his features. Once they were alone in the prince’s room, Link attempted to apologize for his uselessness again.

“My love,” Sidon cooed, cupping his cheek in his palm. “How many times must I remind you? This was not your fault. We will find Mipha, I’m sure of it.” He dropped his hand and tucked Link into the plush bedding. “Rest now. We will discuss our plan of action tomorrow.”

Though he wished he could stay awake and work things out immediately, Link had extended what little energy he had and quickly fell asleep in the comfort of Sidon’s embrace.

______

The sun warming his scales awoke Sidon the next morning, and he peered down at the sleeping Hylian in his arms. His heart ached at the thought of his missing sister’s uncertain fate, but seeing Link resting peacefully at his side soothed his soul. As he nuzzled into a mess of blonde hair, his lover stirred, hazy eyes peeling open to regard him languidly.

“Good morning, my love,” Sidon purred, pressing his lips to Link’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Morning,” Link replied, tugging the Zora closer to him. “I’m okay. How are you?”

Sidon sighed, staring up at the ceiling. “Hanging in there, I suppose… I can’t get Mipha out of my head.”

Link hummed, propping himself up at Sidon’s side and grasping his hand. “We will find her.”

“I truly hope you are right. I hate to imagine the alternative…” Sidon trailed off, squeezing Link’s hand. “She’s a strong young lady, that is for certain. Whatever hardship befalls her, she always finds a way to make the best of things and come out on top. I hope that this time is no different.”

“I believe in her,” Link replied, resting his head on Sidon’s chest.

Sidon peppered a few more soft kisses along Link’s temple. “Anyone that dares to hurt her will have my wrath to face,” he growled, gritting his teeth at the thought. “For you as well, my dear. Family means everything to me, and you are my family now, too.”

A demure smile graced Link’s lips. “Would you ever want to start your own family? With children, I mean.”

The thought had certainly occurred to Sidon more than once, but it was surprising to hear from Link’s mouth. Mirroring his grin, he pulled the Hylian to sit on top of him, straddling his waist. “My darling, nothing would make me happier than to start a family with you.” He pressed his lips to each of Link’s knuckles.

“Mipha and I spoke briefly about the possibility of you and I… getting married,” He mused, eyes trained on Sidon and watching for his reaction.

The Zora pulled his Hylian lover flush to his chest, long fingers tangling in his golden blonde hair. “I would like that very much.”

Three quiet knocks on the door to his chambers pulled the couple out of their daydreaming, a soft call accompanying soon after.

“Prince Sidon and Master Link,” a feminine voice rang out from the other side of the door. “King Dorephan is requesting your presence at your earliest convenience.”

Showering his love with a few more kisses, Sidon lifted Link off of his chest and placed him on the bed. “I suppose we shouldn't keep my father waiting.”

In the throne room, King Dorephan sat, an enormous map of Hyrule spread out in front of him. With Bazz, the captain of the Zora Royal Guard, at his side, he pointed to various sections on the map, seemingly attempting to decipher the location of the mysterious group that had taken his daughter. As Sidon and Link entered, he turned his attention towards them, gesturing for his assistant, Muzu, to approach.

“Thank you for coming,” he said as Muzu handed Link a sheet of parchment and a quill pen. “I was hoping you could draw the strange symbol you saw on that cretin’s mask so that my men may have an easier time identifying them.”

Link nodded, laying the paper on the counter and retracing the design to the best of his ability. Sidon peered over his shoulder as he drew an upside-down eye, a single teardrop seemingly falling upward from it.

“Are you sure you are not drawing it the wrong direction, my love?” Sidon gently questioned, leaning closer to inspect his artwork. “That looks just like the Sheika symbol.”

Shaking his head, Link handed the finished piece to Muzu, who in turn showed the king. “I’m sure of it.”

King Dorephan scrutinized his depiction of the symbol, tilting his head this way and that, a grumble of recognition rumbling in his chest. “There’s no mistaking it. This is the symbol of the Yiga Clan.” He handed the sheet of paper to Bazz, who nodded in approval. “They are a wayward group of ex-Sheika who have turned towards a path of petty crimes. Who could have imagined that their allegiance was with the corrupt Gerudo Chief?”

Perking up slightly at the mention of the Gerudo people, Link requested another piece of parchment from the king, who offered it willingly. He began to frantically scribble something down in Hylian, and Sidon could tell by the formatting that he was writing a letter. Once it was finished, he wordlessly handed it to Sidon.

“A letter for a trusted Gerudo warrior,” Link explained as Sidon studied the message. “I think she can help us.”

Though the handwriting was clearly rushed, Sidon read the words aloud.

> _Dear Urbosa,_
> 
> _I am writing this letter in the hopes that you are as trustworthy a source as I believe you to be._
> 
> _As you may have already suspected, Chief Ganondorf is, indeed, a corrupt ruler. In the past few days, he has burned down a farm on the land belonging to the Queen of Hyrule, as well as sent a spy from a group I have come to know as the Yiga Clan to kidnap the Princess of the Zora._
> 
> _These acts of treason must not go unpunished, and I hope that you will aid both me and the Zora people in seeing that justice is served._
> 
> _The Prince of the Zora and I will be confronting him at the aforementioned desecrated farmland on the first day of the twelfth month. I hope that this letter will make it in time for you to form a plan of action._
> 
> _Sincerely,_   
>  _Link_

“Muzu,” the king called to his attendant upon the completion of the reading. “Have a Rito messenger fly this letter to Gerudo Town immediately.”

“Yes, my liege,” Muzu replied, taking the letter from Sidon and folding it carefully before exiting the room.

The king grinned at Link, who shuffled from one foot to the other nervously. “Now, about the plan for confronting Ganondorf…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the brevity of this chapter. To be honest, I haven't been doing well health-wise in the past week, so writing has been very tough for me. My other fic is much easier for me to write because it's extremely casual and I don't put nearly as much effort into making it sound professional. I may come back once I'm feeling better to pad this one out a little more and add extra details, but for now, I wanted to keep the story going.   
> I promise I haven't given up on this fic, I just need to slow down a little! Thank you for your continued patience.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon finally confront Ganondorf, resulting in a battle of strength and wit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS WORK!  
> I hold myself to a very high standard when it comes to writing, and sometimes that results in anxiety that keeps me from writing anything for several days due to the fear of being incompetent. I’m working on being more patient with myself and writing because I want to, not because I feel obligated to.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The following morning, Link and Sidon arose with the sun and prepared to depart for the empty field that once housed Link’s home. They decided that travel by water was out of the question, as the frigid temperatures would be too much for the Hylian’s sensitive body to handle. Taking a horse-drawn carriage may seem a tad suspicious, possibly giving away their hidden guard nearby, but it would have to do. They selected an inconspicuous wooden buggy topped with an ivory canvas, typical for the transport of goods. Tying Epona to the shaft, Link gave her a reassuring pat before loading into the seat next to Sidon.

“Are you certain she will be alright pulling the two of us?” The Zora asked, shifting on the bench.

“Epona is stronger than she looks,” Link reassured, foregoing the use of a whip in favor of vocal commands. He clicked his tongue twice to get the mare’s attention. “Take us home, girl!”

The horse took off, trotting down the same path she and Link had taken to get to the domain. Though the trip wasn’t nearly as brisk this time around, they reached the desecrated farmland around noon, and the emptiness of the field signified that they had arrived before Ganondorf.

“Oh, _Link_ ,” Sidon sighed, stepping out of the carriage. His eyes scanned the scorched earth, tears brimming at the edge of golden orbs. “I’m _so_ sorry…”

Link took to stroking Epona’s snout for comfort, gaze unfixed. His throat clenched and his heart stung, but the alabaster-maned mare nuzzled his cheek, sensing his agony, and offered a low whinny. He would always mourn the loss of Lon Lon Ranch, the loss of Elsie and Hime, the loss of his cucoos, the loss of his home… but he was eternally grateful to the Goddess that Epona had survived the ordeal. 

Heavy footfalls sounded, prompting Sidon to fall to Link’s side, trident extended in a defensive stance. Ganondorf approached, perched on his impossibly tall steed; so tall in fact, it rivaled Sidon’s height. Dismounting, he raised a crimson brow at the opposing Zora. He grinned menacingly towards Link, taking a few steps towards the Hylian before inhaling his scent. His nose scrunched and he covered his nose and mouth with his hands.

“What is this?” Ganondorf questioned, staggering backward. “You’ve been _marked_.” His eyes flicked to Sidon, still poised and ready for a fight. “By… _him_?”

Ganondorf mumbled to himself for a moment, allowing Sidon and Link a chance to share an apprehensive look. The Gerudo retreated to his horse, where he began to fumble with a satchel strapped to its side.

“It seems my incompetent henchmen kidnapped the wrong Zora…” He murmured, unsheathing a mighty blade. “It seems I will have to take matters into my own hands!”

Sidon reacted immediately when Ganondorf lunged towards him with his weapon raised, stopping the strike of his blade by trapping it between the prongs of his spear. Thrusting forward with his upper body, Sidon repelled the attack, causing Ganondorf to stumble. The Gerudo man was not hindered for long, as he quickly darted around the Zora, attempting to slash at his waist. Sidon dodged, pulling up his spear and jabbing the butt end into Ganondorf’s stomach. His muscles tensed in time to take the brunt of the impact, but a grunt escaped his throat as he withstood the hit. Holding firm to his weapon, Ganondorf raised his arm once again, aiming for Sidon’s neck. The Zora Prince caught the swing with the side of his weapon, a loud _clank_ resounding as the two came to a standoff, teeth bared and eyes locked as they pushed with all of their might.

Link searched frantically for something he could use to fight off the Gerudo, wondering if he should call for backup. Just as he was about to signal the Zora Royal Guard to advance, Link was distracted by another metallic sound. He snapped his gaze back to the action just in time to see Sidon falter, losing his footing momentarily as Ganondorf took the opportunity to snatch up Link by the shoulder, gripping him around the waist. His breath hitched as cool metal kissed the skin of his throat.

“Don’t move, Zora,” Ganondorf threatened, digging the blade ever so slightly into Link’s skin and earning a desperate whimper. 

Sidon caught himself, freezing with one hand grasping his trident, eyes wide in fear. Link watched as a wave of emotions filled those glittering golden irises, and he imagined the millions of thoughts that must be brewing in his mind. His vision began to blur from the adrenaline that coursed through his veins.

Sidon’s gaze flicked behind Ganondorf for a sliver of a moment, and Link’s heart stopped when his beloved lowered himself to set his weapon on the ground beside him. He believed, for a fraction of a second, that Sidon had given up, but the barely detectable smirk on the Zora’s face told Link that he had a plan.

Link felt Ganondorf’s frame stiffen and heard his breath hitch in his throat, along with the _shing_ of weaponry behind his head. Several pairs of feet and hooves approached, and a familiar voice called to the corrupt Gerudo.

“Drop him.”

The moment his feet touched the ground, Link ran to Sidon and fell into his embrace. Safe in Sidon’s arms, Link turned to see Ganondorf flanked by Gerudo soldiers on either side, dual spears pointed at either side of his jugular. Urbosa stood behind him, scimitar drawn. She circled to his front and pressed the tip of her weapon to his Adam’s apple.  
Though the arrival of the Gerudo Army was a startling turn of events, it was nothing compared to the fleet of Hylian soldiers that followed, led by an extraordinarily regal-looking woman on a pure white steed.

Queen Zelda. The Queen of Hyrule.

As she approached, the queen dismounted her horse more gracefully than Link imagined possible. She fell to Urbosa’s side, regarding the fallen Gerudo Chief Ganondorf with disdain.

“Ganondorf of the Gerudo,” her voice rang out, hypnotically melodic, but dangerously stern. “It has come to my attention that you have committed several acts of treason, including the decimation of Hyrule Kingdom property and the kidnapping of a Zora Royal.”

Ganondorf responded with a grumble, baring his teeth. The Gerudo guards at his sides pressed the tips of their spears into his skin, and he backed off.

“Hyrule Law states that you have a right to a trial,” Queen Zelda continued. “But considering the severity of your crimes, it is my royal decree that you be thrown in jail for the rest of your days.” She beckoned her soldiers to approach. “Take him to the castle’s dungeon and confine him under maximum security.”

“Yes, your majesty!” Both Hylian and Gerudo soldiers surrounded Ganondorf, stripping him of his weapon and hauling him into a large iron carriage.

“You will regret this!” Ganondorf hollered from his temporary cell. “I will prevail, and soon _I_ will be the ruler of Hyrule!”

“Silence!” The queen shouted, staring daggers into the Gerudo captive that had his jaw snapping shut. “Haul him away.”

As the carriage was drawn away followed by a fleet of soldiers, Sidon’s grip on Link’s waist relaxed. Queen Zelda began to approach Ganondorf’s abandoned horse, only for it to whinny loudly while rising up on its hind legs before stomping its front hooves into the ground. The remaining Hylian soldiers raised their weapons at the beast, prepared to slaughter it for its transgressions against their queen.

“Wait!” Link shouted, leaving Sidon’s side to stand between the horse and its assailants. “The horse didn’t do anything. It was just following orders.”

The soldiers glanced from Link to the queen and back again, unsure of how to proceed. Queen Zelda stepped towards Link, tilting her head as she regarded him quizzically.

“You must be Link,” she said sweetly, a stunning smile gracing her plush pink lips. “I am Queen Zelda.”

“Ah, yes,” Link stuttered, bowing awkwardly and earning a chuckle from the queen. “Your majesty.”

“This was your farm, was it not?” She asked, gesturing towards the ravaged and burnt land. “I am so sorry for your loss. I can’t imagine the devastation of losing your home.”

Unsure of how to respond to her apology, Link shook his head, turning his attention to the massive horse behind him. “Please, spare the horse.”

“Of course,” Zelda said, waving to her guards to signal them to stand down.

Sensing that it was no longer in immediate danger, the charcoal-colored horse turned tail and began to gallop away, disappearing into the distance as it bounded through Hyrule Field.

Falling to his lover’s side, Sidon placed a hand on Link’s shoulder. Link smiled up at Sidon, letting out a relieved sigh before they both turned to the queen once more.

“It’s nice to see you again, Prince Sidon,” Queen Zelda bowed her head towards the Zora prince, who returned the gesture. “Though I wish it were under different circumstances.”

“How did you know…?” Sidon began, catching a glimpse of Urbosa as she came to stand beside the Hyrulian Queen.

“I received a letter,” Urbosa began, grinning at Link with a prideful glint in her emerald eyes. “And I sent word to the queen immediately.”

“Thank you,” Link whispered. His knees felt weak as a sense of relief washed over him. It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders the moment Ganondorf was hauled away, but there was still one more matter at hand. He straightened, looking up at Sidon. “Mipha…”

“Yes, the Zora Princess…” Zelda’s brow furrowed. “We heard of her capture by the Yiga Clan. Urbosa believes she may have some insight as to where they are located.” Link and Sidon turned to the tall Gerudo woman, who began to explain.

“The Yiga have been spotted in the Gerudo Desert many times,” she told, folding her arms over her chest. “They are believed to be located somewhere deep within the Gerudo Highlands.”

“Then we shall make way for the desert,” Sidon declared.

“ _Sidon_ ,” Link tugged at the Zora’s arm. “You’re a _Zora_. You would shrivel up in the desert.”

“We have considered this, as well,” Zelda interjected. “With my magic and the help of some of my appointed jewelers, we believe we can create a charm that will help your scales retain moisture, even in the most barren of wastelands. You will have to make the trip back to the castle with us, where we will begin to craft the pendant.”

“Of course,” Sidon whispered. “Though, I should make haste towards the desert in search of my sister. Goddess knows what those horrid traitors could have done to her already.”

“I understand completely,” the queen gestured for her guards to approach with her horse. “But we will need our strength. Please, stay the night at the castle so that we may prepare to depart on the morrow.”

“ _We_?” Sidon asked.

Queen Zelda nodded, a sly grin gracing her delicate features. “Urbosa and I plan to join you in your quest to locate the Zora Princess.”

“I would like to settle things with those wretched Yiga once and for all,” Urbosa added, her hand instinctively reaching for her sheathed weapon. The queen took her hand and interlaced their fingers, an act that seemed a little more than diplomatic or platonic to Link. He shook the thought from his head.

“Now, let us be off!” The queen announced. “I will give you a tour of Castle Town!”

_____

Sidon got the impression that Zora visitors were not entirely commonplace in Castle Town. Heads turned and jaws went slack as they passed through the crowded streets, their eyes scanning the strange red fish creature that traversed their homeland. The constant gawking was slightly troublesome to the Zora Prince, but Link kept a firm grip on his hand to remind him to remain poised and focus on their objective. 

Sidon always imagined that the Queen of Hyrule had little time to fraternize with her people, but the way she eagerly greeted each and every one of the common folk as she led her guests on a tour through Castle Town brought his assumptions to a screeching halt. She carried with her an unmatched air of regality, all the while maintaining a sincere smile that lit up her eyes as she addressed her subjects with love and adoration. He found himself looking up to her and hoped that he would one day be capable of such conscientious sovereignty.

One their hastened tour concluded, the group headed towards the massive castle at the northern end of the town. Though Zora’s Domain was a prosperous land with a vast palace and extensive accommodations for people of all species, it paled in comparison to Hyrule Castle. Marveling at the sheer size of the enormous structure ahead, Sidon wondered just how many days it would take to explore every room. A single tower in the very center reached so high up that he had to squint to see the top of it. Link seemed equally astonished, gasping out loud where they stood ogling at the building.

“Haven’t you seen it before?” Sidon asked, causing Link to turn his head to look at him with a puzzled gaze. “You could see it from the farm, could you not?”

Link hummed, staring back up at the castle as they headed for the main entrance. “It’s so much… _bigger_ in person.”

Sidon chuckled, pressing his lips to Link’s knuckles. “They say that distance lends enchantment to the view, but I think the view is equally enchanting close up.”

Link snickered in reply, not looking away from the intricate architecture. “I don’t think that quote is meant to be taken literally.”

Sidon shrugged despite Link not being able to catch the gesture. “I believe it can be used in many instances.”

Another hum escaped Link’s throat. “Well, you’re right about the castle being enchanting. I’ve never seen a place so… magnificent.”

“I wasn’t _necessarily_ talking about the castle,” Sidon murmured under his breath. Link finally turned his eyes towards him, mouth gaping open slightly. Before he could speak, they were interrupted by the queen.

“We shall head for my study first,” she proclaimed. “I know you must be exhausted from the journey, but we must formulate a plan of action. I think it best we begin by mapping out a course through the desert. Depending on our travel speed, we may need to stay the night in Gerudo Town. Oh, wait, Sidon is an _alpha_. They don’t allow male alphas in Gerudo Town, do they?”

Urbosa shook her head. “We do not, but we will have accommodations set up outside of town for the prince to stay comfortably if that is alright with him.”

When the Gerudo woman turned her emerald gaze towards him, Sidon gave a curt nod. “Whatever it takes to bring my sister home safe and sound.”

“Lovely,” Zelda chimed, continuing her speech. “Considering what we know about the Yiga Clan, it is best we strike in the dead of night, as they seem to be inactive for several hours after midnight.”

“Who _are_ the Yiga?” Sidon asked, hoping that his inquiry would not come off as impolite. “I had never heard of nor seen them before the day that Mipha was taken.”

“They are a group of wayward Sheika warriors who have pledged their allegiance to the forces of evil in this world,” Urbosa replied bitterly. “Until recently, we were unsure of who the leader of this group was. When I received Link’s letter, everything became clear. My people have harbored a hatred of Ganondorf for a lifetime, and many of us secretly wished to break tradition and overthrow his rule, but we never had enough justification to do so. Hearing of his treason, I knew that his reign was finally over.” She glanced towards Link, offering him a soft smile and a wink. “Thank you for trusting in me.”

Link returned her expression tenfold, his grin imprinting dimples into his cheeks that Sidon couldn’t help but find utterly adorable. He knew that Link had taken a leap of faith when he sought help from his new Gerudo friend, and he imagined that knowing that his efforts were not in vain must have been a euphoric feeling. 

“Riju and I have been tracking the Yiga in secret for years, and only recently discovered the approximate location of their home base,” Urbosa explained as they reached the entrance to Zelda’s study. “Riju is back in Gerudo Town making preparations for our trip to the Gerudo Highlands. She may still be a child, but her wit and intelligence rival even the most learned of scholars.”

“She is a coveted asset to our success, indeed,” Zelda added, unrolling a massive map of all of Hyrule. “Now, let us chart a course for tomorrow’s journey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I have a background in choreography, and I enlisted the help of my partner to physically work out how the fight between Sidon and Ganondorf would go down, complete with props. It was pretty entertaining!  
> I would really appreciate it if you checked out [my other SidLink fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450647/chapters/64447351)! I update that one much more often, as the chapters are shorter and the writing style is MUCH more casual. Please leave me comments as usual as they are the spice of life.  
> Thank you for your patience and support!


End file.
